Pure Light
by Crimson.light.of.Death
Summary: A girl, Xylia, and her pokemon travel around and do as they please. Xylia is a pokemon artist and she is in for the ride of her life! OC's wanted! Sucky summary, I know. I promise it'll be better if you read though!
1. Prolog

I only own my OCs, Xylia and Vania Arbrun.

* * *

**Prolog**

People are judgmental on the stupidest of things. If you don't look like everbody else, you must be a bad person. If you don't have parents, you can't even speak to someone. If you have an opinion that isn't conformist, you are shunned horribly. Adults aren't just the only people to suffer from the discrimination; children probably suffer more. They just want to have friends and play, but it can't be that simple sometimes.

A small child, maybe the age of four or five, ran through the streets of Veilstone City with fat, sad tears running down her round face and her long ebony hair bouncing with each stride she took. Those children at the park made her cry again. She was nothing but nice to them, why couldn't she play? They called her names like weirdo and orphan, but she never stopped trying everyday. One boy had pushed her down that day and her knees were bloodied and full of sand. Vania would understand her. Vania could help!

She dashed up the steps of the large apartment building they resided in and flung the door open when she reached their numbered room. Her sister was standing at the small stove they were provided and flung her head towards the girl in the doorway. **"Xylia! Baby! What's wrong?" **she asked, putting down the wooden spoon she was using to stir the pot. She rushed to the girl and scooped her up in her arms. Xylia always thought her sister was very beautiful. The twenty-three year old had long straight brown hair that she kept up in a neat ponytail and out of her emerald eyes. She was tall and thin and looked better than any model that was on the posters outside the complex. Xylia sniffled and pointed at her knees. **"Oh, did those kids at the play ground do this?" **The child nodded and bawled some more. **"It's gonna be okay, Xylia. We'll clean you up and put a nice, clean bandage on it; how's that sound?" **with that last note, Vania walked into the nearby bathroom and wet a towel that was hanging nearby.

"**Vannie?" **Xylia asked looking up at her sister with her dual colored eyes. The brunette looked down and smiled at her; one eye was emerald like hers and one was aquamarine like she remembered her mother's was.

"**Yes, Xyla?" **She asked, using her sister's nickname fondly.

"**What's your favorite Pokemon? The Legendary ones?"**

"**Hmmm….I'd have to say Mew. Do you know why?" **The younger girl shook her head, causing the ebony ringlets to swish with the action.**"It reminds me of my little sister that's why!" **she giggled as she placed the tan bandages on Xylia's knees.

"**Well mine's Suicune because it's pretty like you!" **

"**Thank you Xyla!" **Vania said as she touched her sister's nose with her long index. **"Why don't you go with Feugo and go play? I'll tell you when dinner's ready! Its spaghetti, your favorite!" **Just as the words left her lips, the said pokemon came dashing in, full of energy from the he just woke up from. He was a little growlithe and his personality was spunky and fun, just like his type of pokemon. Dark charcoal markings zig-zagged across his orange fur and the puffy tail on his rump wagged happily when he saw his favorite playmate was home. Its amber eyes sparkled as it bounced on his little paws. The little girl, now happy to have someone to play with, dashed into the living room and the faint squeaking of a chew toy was heard. Vania smiled softly to herself.

A sudden spasm racked her body and she coughed violently into her hands. Her throat felt as if it was being ripped up from the ferocity of the action. **"Shit," **she cursed as she moved her hands back to see that little spatters of dark blood were dotting her palms. She ran the water again and washed of the burgundy liquid. She panted softly as she clutched the side of the sink so tightly, her knuckles turned white. She gazed at herself in the mirror and she looked bad with sunken eyes, dark bruises under them and pale skin. **"It's getting worse." **She had hidden her illness well, but it was starting to show. Her hands flew to the drawer with all of the cover up she owned. With a smooth motion, Vania began dusting the color onto her cheeks and face. She couldn't let the little girl see her like this. She would be crushed to know her big sister was sick. She dropped the brush on the ground and the little dust particles fluttered around the fine brown hair of the brush before settling back on the floor. A sigh left her cracked lips as she leaned down and picked it up and returned the make-up back to the drawer.

She couldn't let down Xylia. The brunette plastered a smile to her face and walked back to the kitchen where the scents of italin cooking wafted through the door way. _She wouldn't let down Xylia._

Yes…this isn't the longest I could do, but it's a prolog for the story. Just a hint of my writing style and a peek at the characters. Now onto the part you were all waiting for: THE OC APPLIACTION FORM! YAAAAYYYYYYY! I have no idea how many I need; I just made up this character last night and the plotline isn't fully thought out, but I thought it would be fun to write something like this! There are a few things I will need though. I need some **love interests** for the future for Xylia (there will be a little bit of info about her for an example application. I'll pick the one who seems to be what I have in mind for her match.),some friend for her to travel with (boys and girls), and some enemies (not too many, the whole world can't hate little Xylia).

Here's an Example:

Name:

Xylia Arbrun

Age:

16

Occupation:

Pokemon Artist

Home Town:

Veilstone City, Sinnoh

Appearance:

She has long Ebony hair that swirls around her face in tight, but glossy ringlets. Short, straight bangs hang loosely in her face and swoop to partially cover the right half of her face, only allowing a sliver of her eyes to be seen. There is an intricate silver pattern of star and swirls that start at the crease of her blue eye and curve into something that looks like a '3'. The ringlets hover just above her small shoulders and they bounce softly as she moves around and runs. Her face has a natural caring look like a soft chin, thin eyebrows and large pink lips that curve up naturally carved forever in her features. Freckles lightly dust her cheeks. Her eyes are unusual; the left one is electric blue while the right one is emerald green and usually covered by her hair.

Her body is petite at the lovely height of about 5' 3". Her whole build is small with small shoulders, a thin waist and neck as well as modest chest size. Her hands are half the size of most people's, but she can manipulate them to make nearly anything. Her legs stretch into a size six feet

She wears dark jeans that hug her hips, but flow outward into a small flare. A simple, silver belt hangs loosely onto the belt loops, but is there more for fashion than actual use. She wears gray converse high top like shoes that lace up to her shin. She wears a light colored tank top, usually light blue or white that ties under her chest and flows freely around her waist with loose fabric. A silver double buttoned jacket is usually worn over it to protect her shoulders and is usually left unbuttoned. It ends at her mid-waist and has buttoned cuffs. She only takes it off when the weather is humid or hot. Her finger nails usually have silver nail polish on them. A small green emerald pendant hangs around her slender neck on a thin silver chain. She carries a small black bag on her back that holds her money and her supplies, but not her pokemon. She keeps those in the front pocket of her jacket that is always buttoned tightly.

Personality:

Xylia always takes care of others before herself. Whenever there is a shortage of food or anything, she offers what she has to her pokemon or the others with her. She would rather starve than see someone else suffer when she could've easily have helped. Her problems are always last in her mind and others discomforts are first priority. If insults are thrown at her, she takes it with a smile except when she is trying to help or break up an argument; she is usually just glad someone is talking to her. She hates to fight and will only battle with her pokemon if forced to. She always loves to help and often can be used by others because they are just lazy. She is rather naive and innocent. Some things have to be spelled out for her to get it. She is a peace maker in arguments and always tries to stop the fight resolve it.

Her occupation has always been something she loved to do. Her hands can create the most amazing things if she puts her mind to it. In her back pack, she keeps a sketch book that has extremely detailed drawings and sketches. If she is given clay and the proper tools and subject, she can make amazing sculptures. She enjoys making, as she says, 'something out of nothing'. She can make the simple dishes everyone knows how to make into master pieces by plating them creatively.

History:

I can't put this here yet, now can I? It'll ruin what little I have planned.

Pokemon:

Arcanine-Feugo- Male

-Preferred Moves: Flare Blitz, Extreme Speed, Thunder Fang, and Flamethrower

Arbok- Male

-Preferred Moves: Gunk shot, Poison jab, Earthquake, and crunch

Dusknoir-Male

-Preferred Moves: Gravity, Ice punch, Trick Room, Shadow punch

Dragonite-Female

-Preferred Moves: Thunder, Aerial Ace, Hidden Power, Dragon Dance

Glaceon-Celcius-Male

-Preferred Moves: Hail, Blizzard, Water Pulse, Mirror Coat

EGG POKEMON (If any)

Absol-Tempest- Male

-First set of preferred moves: Scratch, Feint, Quick Attack, Razor wind

-Second set of preferred moves: Slash, Night Slash, Psycho Cut, Perish Song

Theme Song(if you have one. It helps me a lot.): Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickelback

Yeah…I went a little crazy with this. I really wanted her to be in the story! It doesn't need to be this long, but it will help your chances if you give me one more like this. I'm not choosing by first come, first serve. I'm going more by how well he/she will fit into the story line or how well I can write with the character. Now I _am_ going to have to set a few rules, so listen up. **No** connections to anyone in the previous games; this is an OC story, I don't want to write the characters made up by the game/manga/Tv series. You have to be creative guys! Another thing, nothing connecting them to the legendaries, except for a love of the pokemon or like the scene above with Vannie and Xyla. Xylia will have a connection with a legendary for reason I can't reveal, but it won't be until the end. In other words, don't get too ridiculous.I want them around the age of 14-18, but nothing under that. It wouldn't fit to have a ten year old in a group of teens, would it?

Other than that, I can pretty much say go wild and have fun! I will be Pming you throughout the story to see how character would react in situations or if you're okay with me pairing them up with another OC. Make sure I can actually be able to talk to you via Fanfiction. com.

Well! See you later. I Hope to get some feedback


	2. Chapter 1: Imaginary

I only own my OC, Xylia Arbrun

* * *

**Chapter 1: Imaginary**

The word imaginary can refer to things from a mathematical concept to those imaginary friends that every kid has once in their life…even some people this their life is imaginary. A girl walked on the path that was carved into the dirt from many people passing through towards the nearby city of Sunnyshore. Her curly locks of ebony hair bounced with each step she took. The one showing blue eye flicked about the nearly abandoned road and as the sunlight hit the side of he.r face at just the right angle, the silver star tattoos by her eye shimmered. The dye used still hadn't lost the coloration that the girl requested so long ago only a few fishermen sat idly by the coast with their poles hovering above the gentle waves. It seemed like she was imagining her whole walk along the coastline; it was just too peaceful.

"**Huh? I wonder why this place is so empty. It's between two really busy places, Sunnyshore City and that fancy resort. What do you think, Celcius?" **She asked. Besides her walking at her ankles, a small bluish pokemon seemed to be tiring out quickly. It was mainly sky blue in color with a long diamond-like tail jutting out its rump. Its feet and the tip of its tail were a darker navy blue as well as the well as two small diamonds shapes on its back. It had wide blue eyes and two fox-like ears that were slightly drooping in the heat of the sun. There were two long locks of something that resembled hair that fell down the sides of its foxy face.

"**Gla…" **It said tiredly. The sound was a raspy sound, making it sound male to those who knew the sound of their calls. The ice type pokemon seemed it would fall asleep any moment.

"**Oh! You probably don't like the heat! Do you wanna go into your pokeball?" **The fox nodded at the girl and its dark eyes closed. Her clever hands rummaged through the pockets of the jacket tied around her waist. After a few seconds, she brought out a little white pokeball. As she enlarged it, the details became a bit clearer; it was completely white except for the thin strip of red that ran around the sphere. When she pressed the little white button in the middle of it, a thin beam of translucent white light shot out and engulfed the Glaceon, sucking it into the white premier ball. She placed it back into the small pocket from where she retrieved it. She walked on in silence with only chirps and calls of pokemon along with the lapping of the salty waves of the ocean to break the silence.

The silence was unnerving and as Xylia continued to walk forward to her destination of Sunnyshore city, she began to talk to herself softly. **"I wonder if I should take out Feugo…He's really big though…Would the city allow me to walk around with him?" **The chat with herself went on for a while with questions and an occasional answer from herself when she knew the answer. She stopped walking and looked up from the ground to check the time of day, but instead, her attention caught a glimpse of building tops and the famous road that ran throughout the City. Her lips parted in a grin and a light hearted laugh. **"We're almost there!" **As she began to move forward again, someone called to her.

"**Hey." **She turned quickly, surprised by the action of someone speaking. Someone leaned against a tree, shrouding their appearance slightly, but from the silhouette, the person appeared male. There was something on his shoulder…possibly a pokemon?

"**Hi, do you need something?" **she asked as her smile decreased in size, but still remained on her freckled face. He nodded and stepped out from under the tree. The first thing she noticed was the little purple pokemon on his shoulder. It had small spike jutting out the side of its head like jagged ears and the back of its arms were spike as well. Its feet and arms were thick on the small, ghostly creature, but ended in small, sharp claws that clung lightly to his trainer's broad shoulder. The little red jewel on its flat chest sparkled softly as the light suddenly hit it, but the large diamonds in place of its eyes definitely took the cake for sparkling beauty. Only after a second of admiring the sparkles, she turned her attention back to the person.

He was a male and he towered above the girl's 5' 3" frame and he loomed in front of her. His deep green eyes were staring at her levelly, but they seemed to have a hint of reluctance behind them. His hair was as dark as her own and slightly spiked, contrasting with his lightly tanned skin. His arms were hidden by a black jacket that's darkness was interrupted only by a white stripe that ran the right side of the jacket. Underneath the long sleeves, he seemed to wear dark sleeveless shirt and a small glimpse of a skull was caught as the wind blew. A small silver skull pendent blew with the motion of the wind. Jeans and dark shoes adorned his feet and legs.

"**Have you seen anyone with a green necklace?" **He asked still looking at her with an unchanging expression.

"**I have one…why?" **she pulled the large pendent from her shirt where it hung lowly from the sliver chain around her neck. It fit perfectly in her palm and was the size of a quarter. It was circled by a thin band of silver that resembled the silk-fine chain. Her sister gave her this a while back…_before_...she shook her head lightly to rid herself of those thoughts. His jade eyes looked at it like a starving man looked at a plate of biscuits. Before she could say a word, he snatched it off her neck and with a low _pop!_ of the chain snapping, he took off towards Sunnyshore City. Xylia's mouth fell open and when she finally processed that her necklace had been stolen, she took off after him.

"**Hey! That's mine! Give it back!" **She shouted as she pursued him. The thief didn't look back, but kept going with the hem of his jacket fluttering behind him. He barreled through the flat land and towards the entrance to the city. She kept up a good pace behind him, but as he entered the crowded streets, she slammed into someone and fell on her back and very nearly flipped over. She rubbed her head that had smacked against the concrete ground and ruffled her ebony ringlets in the process.

The person she literally ran into was too on the ground, but she had only been knocked onto her rump. She didn't seem a lot taller than Xylia, but as she rose and offered her hand to help up the black haired girl on the ground, Xylia noticed that she was dead wrong. She surpassed the small girl's height by probably a foot and looked roughly eighteen. Her hair hung pin straight around her fairy-like face and dangled a few inched above Xylia's nose; her hair was parted to the side and a small fringe shrouded her left eyes in shadows. A tattoo on her right cheek captured nearly all the beauty of the three legendary dogs in ink. They went in a circle on the flesh of her cheek and seemed to be chasing one another: Raikou after Suicune, Suicune after Entei and Entei after Raikou. The yellow color of the electric dog closest to her eyes lit up their golden color. Her outfit was completely black with a tank-top-like shirt that wrapped around and was tied firmly around her waist and long black pants that ended in cuffs around her ankles along. Another intricate tattoo, this time of the three legendary birds and Lugia, wrapped around her arm with each represented by their respective colors: Zapdos being electric yellow, Moltres fiery red, Articuno icy blue and Lugia silver like the marks by Xylia's eye. She had no shoes on, but showed no signs that the hot pavement burned her feet.

"**Hey, you going to take my hand?" **the girl asked as the charm bracelet on her wrist jingled softly. The tiny charms knocked against the metal and sparkled with each respective color and shape for each legendary they represented. A matching necklace hung around her neck as well as a thick wooden bracelet on the opposite wrist of the charms. Xylia nodded and grasped the girl's hand, allowing her to pull her up. As soon as she was up, the dual eyed girl started apologizing wildly for running into her.

"**I'm sorry! I was chasing after some brown haired boy who stole my necklace**! **I was in a hurry, forgive me!" **she said. After her own words hit her, Xylia looked into the bustling city frantically and she died inside as the boy was nowhere to be seen. **"I lost him…"**

"**Slow down, what did he look like?" **The tall girl asked her. The smaller girl went on to describe the thief and the small smile on the older girl's face grew steadily until it was a sly grin. **"Okay…I'm Zia Sapphire. Nice to meet you." **with those last words, the mysterious girl walked off with that same sly smirk on her lips.

"**I wonder what she was thinking,"** Xylia said as she went to the pokemon center to let her pokemon heal.

_*~Pure Light~*_

Xylia looked forlornly at another piece of green neck jewelry; nothing could replace what she had lost, but she felt so empty with nothing around her neck. She couldn't help but look at the jewelry just to fill the void. Nothing felt right though. A sigh escaped her pink lips as she unclasped the gold necklace around her neck. She handed it back to the old lady at the counter who grumbled and put it back in its case, awaiting the girl to choose another piece to try on.

As she skimmed along the selection, a long silver chain dropped in front of her eyes and caused her to look the pendent dangling between her eyes. It was exactly like the one she lost and she hesitantly held out her sliver painted fingers as if it would disappear if she touched it.

"**Go ahead. It's yours, right?"** Xylia didn't hesitate anymore and snatched it up and held it to her chest lovingly. She spun around quickly, causing her hair to flare out and spin with her. Zia stood behind her with a triumphant smile on her face and her hair scruffy as if she had been running. **"I found your necklace." **The curly haired girl looked about ready to explode and that sent a look of confusion sprawling across her triumph. **"What's wrong? You look funny." **The pressure became too much for the small girl to contain and she squealed and hugged the brunette girl.

"**! What can I ever do to repay you? You have **_**no**_** idea how much this means to me!"**

Zia was taken aback by the girl's sudden affection, but she grinned and ruffled the girl's curly locks. **"You don't have to repay me. It was definitely **_**my pleasure,**_**"** she said as Xylia released her. She seemed happy with what she did (whatever that was) or the day dreaming grin on her face lied. Xylia shook her head quickly, throwing her mess of black hair everywhere.

"**I want to! I wouldn't feel right if I didn't! Name anything and I'll do it!"**

"**But Its okay. I don't want-"**

"**Please? I won't be able to rest knowing I just left you after you got this back for me."**

Zia returned to thought and seemed to be contemplating her decision. After a moment of silence she sighed softly and looked at the girl with her visible gold eye. **"I hope that you don't feel like I'm using you, I hate doing that, but I'm new to Sinnoh. Maybe you could help me with my way around? Just for a little while until you don't want to anymore." **The grin on the girl's freckled face widened and she nodded happily.

"**Deal!"**

*~Pure Light~*

The dark haired thief walked through a dark hallway, rubbing his sore right cheek. There was a faint bruise in the shape of a fist forming there and it hurt like hell. That girl could hit _hard._ What was her name? She announced it rather happily after she punched him. Mia? Freeia? Something like that. She also had a gemstone for a last name…Ruby? Garnet? The fight they had played over and over through his brain as he walked.

_He stood under one of the high, shady cliffs, dangling his catch in front of his nose. It sparkled and reflected a green light on his face. His face turned into a scowl; why was this thing so valuable to them anyway? It didn't even look all that expensive yet they sent him to take it from a girl that barely looked like she could protect herself from pokemon, much less a someone over half a foot taller than her. He pursed his lips and twirled it for a few seconds longer. The Purple pokemon on his shoulder just watched it greedily with its diamond eyes. The thief reached for the pocket he kept his pokeballs in._

_Before he could even touch one, the boy was slammed in the cheek by someone, sending stumbling him back a foot or so. His hold on the necklace slackened and it flew from his grip and into his assailant's. He looked at the person and to his surprise, found that it was a tall brunette girl with tattoos on her arm and face. She began to run away, but he wouldn't allow it and chased after her trying to catch up to the girl that managed to catch him off guard. __**"Hey! That's not yours!" **__he called to her, hoping to make her stop. Instead she kept going and yelled back to him._

"_**I know whose it is though!" **__she said with a laugh back at him.__He growled through his clenched teeth and pointed for his pokemon companion to go and battle. The purple creature nodded and crawled off his shoulder and onto the field in front of him. The girl stopped as she heard his footsteps discontinue and she too stopped as she saw him glaring at her from across the deserted field, ready for battle. _

"_**One-on-one. Whoever wins gets the necklace," **__he announced with his arms crossed in front of his chest._

"_**That sounds good. Umbreon, get on in and fire it up!" **__she said in determination as she released her pokemon from the little red and white ball. It looked like a dog with night black fur. Its tail and ears resembled that of a fox and stood stiff as if surprised that he was taken out of the pokeball. Its red eyes landed on the foe it was drawn out to fight and it bristled softly. The yellow markings on its ears, tail, face and legs shimmered softly with the stored lunar power it could harness in a few hours when the day turned to night._

"_**Bre!" **__Umbreon said as it narrowed its eyes at its opponent. They began to circle, awaiting their trainer's orders. Sableye's crystalline gaze couldn't narrow, but it just stared eerily at the Umbreon._

"_**Sableye, Shadow claw," **__the thief said, being the first to command his pokemon. A dark aura enveloped the pokemon's left arm and formed into long ghostly claws. It ran forward with full intent of the attack hitting the opponent. _

"_**Use dark pulse on the ground and then dig," **__the girl said as the Sableye moved in. It shot out a stream of dark circles on the ground in front of it, causing dust to fly up and cloud their vision. The ghost pokemon was enveloped by the cloud before it could back away. A faint scratching was heard, but that quieted after a few moments. The wind blew roughly, blowing away the thick dust curtain. It faded and revealed a hole in place of the umbreon. The green-eyed thief's glare hardened when he couldn't see where the darkness imbued eevee evolvtion was._

"_**Use double team," **__he said quickly, hoping to confuse the duo he was fighting. The sableye parted into about twelve forms and made a symmetrical circle with six on each side. The girl looked at them in frustration, seeing that they all looked like exact copies of the original. She watched and waited to give Umbreon his order to move. They seemed to be flowing and following a leader's actions, but which one was it? Her golden eye watched each one carefully and tried to see the subtle differences in their movement; It was like a domino effect. She watched the swaying and followed the movement to the start; the one at the twelve o'clock position must've been the real one!_

"_**Umbreon! Attack the one at twelve o'clock!" **__A faint reply echoed from the hole in the ground as the ground burst from underneath the sableye. The lunar dog slammed into the ghost pokemon's torso and sent it back. __**"Now use pursuit!" **__the quick pokemon jumped up as dark energy gathered around it. Before it could slam its body into its opponent, the thief yelled out an order to it._

"_**Shadow claw." **__The ghostly claws smacked into Umbreon and sent him down to the ground. It landed on its paws and shook its head to clear its mind. The thief frowned, suddenly remembering that dark and ghost type moves barely effect dark pokemon. He would have to use a different strategy. __**"Power gem." **__A small ball of gold light formed between the ghost's claws. It raised its arms and spread them apart slightly, making the ball grow dramatically in size. Sableye threw the ball at the umbreon with good accuracy and speed._

"_**Umbreon, dodge and use confuse ray!" **__the dark dog didn't have the time to dodge and was hit by the attack. He flew back about a yard, but got up on his feet again, shaken, but still willing to battle. Its eyes and yellow markings glowed a lavender color, making the sableye opponent confused. _

"_**Sableye, use power gem again." **__The purple pokemon swayed and began charging up the gold ball again, only to have it explode in its face and hurt itself. The thief narrowed his glare, knowing that his pokemon was confused._

"_**Let's finish this! Dark pulse and follow it up with pursuit!" **__the umbreon shot out another ray of dark circles towards the opponent. It saw it coming and tried to dodge, but only tripped on its confused feet. It slammed into the pokemon, sending up a small dust trail as it skidded across the ground. It once again tried to get up, but a pursuit attack from Umbreon knocked it down for good. The brunette called the umbreon back inside its pokeball as the thief picked up his pokemon gently and held the fainted sableye in his arms. __**"Remember that, your fight with Zia Sapphire, leader of the Azalea Town Gym, when you try to steal from little girls again." **__The tall girl said as she took off with the necklace in hand._

That was her name: Zia Sapphire. Her words angered him. What if she had gotten his reason for taking the necklace? He had a reason for taking the jewelry from the petite girl; he wasn't the one to just take something unless he had to. He reached a metal door that had a small, dirty glass window on the front, allowing a view into the dark room. He took the tanned hand that was rubbing his cheek off of it and placed it tenderly on the window. His green eyes watched the two small figures in the room cuddle up against each other. They were frightened and he knew it and the ebony haired boy knew it was all his fault. His hand reached for the knob of the door while the other reached for they key in his pocket. Before he could slide the key into the hole of the locked door, he was called away.

"**Hey, Kaoru. Leader wants you." **Damn, couldn't her get moment without something to do? He put the key back in his pocket and backed away from the door. He headed down another dark hall and blended in with the darkness around him. _Someday…_he would help them.

* * *

Done! How was that? That was my first time writing a pokemon fight scene, so was it any good? Thank you my awesome ten reviewers: **Sukauto Doragon, MrsMissMs Random, Shadowjohn 101, Accord of the Wind, Sapphire light of Night, Hotrod198, Altaria Fan,Silver Don, Happy2Bme, and Song of the Moon. **Double thhanks to those who sent OC in by PM as well: **Sapphire Light of Night, Song of the Moon, MrMissrs Random, Shadowjohn 101 and Happy2Bme. **It make my job a bit easier. For a side note, the italics represent a flashback.

**Sukauto Doragon: **Thanks for the OC! :)

**MrsMissMs Random: **Thank you, I worked really hard thinking them up. I hope what I have planned for Xylia doesn't make her seem like a Sue! Thanks for the OC!

**Shadowjohn 101: **Awsome OC, thanks for sending it in. Did I make Kaoru how you pictured him?

**Accord of the Wind: **Thank you! She seems interesting and I hope I can find a way to fit her in, but I have so little thought out right now, I'm not too sure. Thanks for sending in an OC!

**Sapphire light of Night: **Thanks! Did Zia act how you would make her? Awsome OC by the way!

**Hotrod198: **Thanks for reviewing and sending in an OC! I may use yours but, I'm not too sure where he would fit.

**Altaria Fan: **She sounds cool! I'll try to make the song right!

**Silver Don: **It's probably, going to be a little unpredictable because I have almost nothing planned. I have the basic plot bones; all I need to do is fatten it up. Thanks for letting me use your OC, he sounds like he'll fit in. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Happy2Bme: **I have something planned for Xylia that's behind the reason nobody liked her when she was a kid. I just thought of it too! I keep the dialogue in bold more for my own sake of being able to keep track of it when I'm writing; It just is a habit to make sure I don't repeat things or get a reply wrong and confuse everybody reading. Oops! I usually do put a divider, I suppose I forgot to put it there! Thanks for pointing it out as well as giving your suggestions sending me an OC! I hope you like the chapter!

**Song of the Moon: **Thank you! I hope you keep reading. I may use your OC!

I may have confused you guys, you don't need an egg pokemon; that was just there in case you wanted an egg instead of a sixth pokemon. Sorry if you got confused! Another note, please make sure the moves that you give me for your pokemon to know that they can actually learn. It just makes things a bit easier.

I have a big part of the story figured out, but I need a name for the organization that our dear little Kaoru is working for. I was thing team Eclipse, but I'd like your suggestion as well! I do need a few OCs who can fit the role of baddies; just use the same form from the prolog. I think that's all I have to say for now. See ya!

**Kaoru Setsuma belongs to Shadowjohn 101**

**Zia Sapphire belongs to Sapphire Light of Night**


	3. Chapter 2: Run

I only own my OC, Xylia Arbrun.

Zia Sapphire belongs to **Sapphire Light of Night**

Kaoru Setsuma belongs to **Shadowjohn 101**

**Chapter 2: Run**

The duo started off towards their next destination, Pastoria City, bright and early the next morning. Even though they got to Sunnyshore City only the day before, Xylia and Zia had a rude awakening that morning. The icy Glaceon had gotten tired of the confinement of his pokeball and literally forced his way out at about 5 AM. His escape from the little ball had surprised his trainer and caused her to roll out of bed and squeak as she hit the floor. That in turn had awoken Zia which had led to their early and tired departure. The alarm clock sat on Xylia's thin shoulder, getting a free ride from the girl. Zia just stared at the pokemon's back, not sure whether to kill it or thank it for getting them up so early. Zia had too taken out her own companion pokemon. She left the fox back in its pokeball when they were in the city, but now it was open and the pokemon could enjoy a stroll.

The fox that walked by her side was about half the brunette's height and was a lovely cream color. It had nine, long tails that were each tipped in an orange. It's amber eyes surveyed around the dark morning with a serious expression on its maw.

Out of the blue, an explosion of electricity lit up the morning sky with a deep rumble. Xylia stumbled back in surprise, but her showing blue eye seemed to contract in fear at the noise. She recovered after a second and she looked towards the direction of the light, eyes widening in curiosity. What was that noise? What made it? Zia was looking around, distracted by trying to think of what to do. **"Hey, what was that? The thing that made that must be a powerful pokemon, it might be too dangerous. What if its Zapdos or Raikou though? I can't miss this opportunity to see them!" **Her eyes shined happily and hearts flutters around her as she imagined meeting the two electrical legendaries. **"Alright! Let's go Xy-" **Zia said as she spun around and found that her guide was already way ahead of her. She sighed and ran in the direction of the electricity with the ninetails close at her heels.

Xylia dashed closer to the place where the electricity had lit up the sky. Celcius held onto her shoulder with his little blue paws. The faint sounds of a pokemon battle resonated from a nearby field. She came close enough to see the battle. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw the pokemon.

The electabuzz was just like any other: Yellow with black markings, pudgy, feline-like. The gallade it was fighting was just…unusual though. Xylia had only seen one or two, but she remembered them vividly. It was the same as far as structure went with the same humanoid figure and long swords jutting out of his elbows, but its coloration was poles apart. Instead of the traditional green, its top half was azure blue and the white on its bottom half and face seemed like very light lavender or a pale rose color. It was definitely a shiny pokemon. She watched it as it seemed to read the mind of the electabuzz and jumped before the electric attack could smash into it. _Very graceful…_

"**Close Combat, Gallade." **The sixteen-year-old's attention turned towards the voice; so it had a trainer? The voice belonged to a boy that didn't look much older than Xylia herself. He had hair that was dark and only a dim outline of its ruffled style could be seen. He seemed like a decent height, but was still much shorter that her gym leader companion. His pale of his face contrasted the dark clothing he was wearing. She could only see the white parts of his shoes and hood and a sliver of his white shirt against his jacket.

The blade pokemon did as asked and rushed forward and beat on the electric pokemon with the azure blades on his arms. The electabuzz tried to dodge the barrage, but most of the attacks hit him successfully. It looked ready to fall over and faint, but it growled and sent out a thunder attack that lit up the sky and rumbled. Xylia finally made the connection; this battle was the cause of the lightning before.

"**Psycho Cut," **the boy said to the shiny pokemon. It nodded and its blades began to glow a neon blue color. Gallade lashed out its arms and small circles of energy flew towards the bolt of thunder. As they collided, a screen of smoke covered the field. Moments later, both of the pokemon skidded out the smoke on opposite sides of the field. Gallade seemed fine but there was a small patch of ice forming on its shoulder and it seemed scuffed up by the match. The electabuzz was knocked out with several scuff marks on its yellow fur. The trainer pulled out a little red pokeball, enlarged it and threw it at the electabuzz. It tapped lightly on one of the bumpy antenna that jutted out of the feline-like pokemon's head. It was absorbed into the capsule by a beam if red light that engulfed its body and after a shake or two, it was captured.

Xylia clapped her small hands together, catching the pokemon and his trainer's attention. Celcius twitched his fox-like ears at the gallade, perhaps in a sign that he too though it did a good job. She had a grin on her pink lips as she approached them. **"Nice catch!" **she said. There were many large lumps and rocks on the ground that could easily trip on. Due to her natural clumsiness and the dark morning, that was exactly what she did: trip. The ground was closing in on her face as the glaceon toppled of her shoulder with a sudden yelp. The sixteen-year old snapped her eyes shut and awaited the pain.

It never did come; instead she heard the soft thump of the fox's body land in someone's arms at the same time she felt her elbows hook onto someone else's. The boy caught her. They formed a fourty-five degree angle with the angle of their bodies. The 5'3" girl was pulled back easily and placed straight on her feet. She turned around to face him as he released her arms and was met with the startling crimson of his irises. She had to tilt her head slightly upward to get a full look at the maroon color; it was really unique. He just stared back at her, not an emotion on his face.

Suddenly, Zia came from the tree line and flicked her head back and forth. **"They're not here. What caused all of that electricity?" **Xylia turned her head towards the legendary obsessed girl though she herself couldn't say she wasn't chasing one of the rare beasts as well. One of her goals she hoped to accomplish was to at least see the aurora pokemon, Suicune.

"**That was me. Sorry to get your hopes up,**" the boy apologized sincerely. Xylia turned back to him to see that he slid a dark pair of aviator glasses over his eyes, hiding the red color. The gallade that had caught her glaceon approached; it was the exact same height as the girl, seeing as they stood eye to eye with each other. It held out its palms, handing Celcius back to his owner. Hey eyes perked up as she delicately took the sensitive fox from him.

"**Thank you!" **she said to the pokemon. It seemed to wince when it moved back and she saw the patch of ice on its shoulder. **"You're hurt! Let me help," **she said as she pulled the little black bag she carried off of her shoulder and started rummaging through its contents. She placed a few things on the ground next to such as her TM case, a kittle blue stone, a few spare pokeballs and various other things. At last she found what she was looking for: a small silver box. Her small fingers opened the lid to reveal a small supply of colorful berries. She plucked a fat yellow berry with tiny blue circles all over it. **"You'll be better in a minute after you eat that,"** Xylia said as she placed the Aspear berry in the pokemon's hands. It nodded and bit into it. The gallade had to use all of its jaw strength just to pierce the skin. As soon as the juice hit its taste buds, his face screwed up in a funny expression at the unexpected sour tang.

"**You didn't have to do that. I could've brought him to the nearest Pokemon center," **the gallade's trainer said. His voice was closer than Xylia remembered and it scared her into tripping again. Again, he caught her arm and pulled her straight up. **"This happens a lot?" **he said as he released his hold on her arm.

"**Sorry, I'm such a klutz!" **she said as she scratched her head in embarrassment. Her other arm had a death grip on Glaceon who was just getting dizzy from all of his trainer's falls. He remembered why he didn't ride on her shoulder too often. **"The least I could do is help your pokemon. I'm Xylia." **He softly smiled and took her hand, pressing it to his mouth. He had done the same with Zia a few moments earlier when Xylia has been digging through her bag.

" **Vien. Nice to meet you," **he said politely. The girl's freckled cheeks flushed slightly at the action, but she smiled none the less. **"I do think I have to get going though." **He dropped her hand and replaced his own at his sides.

"**Where's that? Maybe we can go as a group?" **Xylia suggested. She placed the dizzy glaceon on the ground and turned to Zia. **"If it's alright with you?"**

The tall girl just grinned. **"Xyla, have you ever heard the saying **_**'the more the merrier'**_**?" **The short girl beamed at her and looked back at Vien.

"**We're heading to Pastoria City."**

"**That'll be fine then. There's a gym there that I hope to challenge. I suppose we can go together," **Vien said as he called Gallade back into his pokeball. Zia walked to them, grabbed both of their wrist and using her 6'2" height to her advantage, forced them to run with her. Ninetails and Celcius, who was still dizzy and walking in a funny sideways manner, followed close behind them.

"**Well, lets go!"**

They didn't arrive at Pastoria city the same day, but the newly formed trio did get to the fancy resort and restaurant. Xyila's eyes bugged put at the sheer size it. There were plenty of buildings all around with the biggest being the large restaurant in the middle of it all. Zia was next to their new recruit, panting from running nearly all the way there. **"We have to spend the night!"**Xylia said as she spread out her arms.

"**That's going to be a pretty big number for staying one night…" **Vien said as he looked at it as well. The sun glinted off his dark sunglasses.

"**You're probably right…We can probably make it if we all put in a bit of money!"**

"**She's got a point Vien. Besides, we only had four or five hours of sleep; we need a break. In only a few hours, it'll be getting dark and we'll have to spend the night in a tent instead of a nice, air conditioned resort house." **Vien deadpanned at Zia's fantasy filled words. He didn't particularly care about sleeping outside, but he was outvoted and gave in to the two girls.

"**Okay then. Let's see if a room is even open," **he said walking ahead of the group. They were in luck, there was one left, but the boy was right; it was really expensive. If he hadn't been there, the two girls wouldn't have enough money to afford it. The little house was fabulous. There was a full bathroom that could've been a spa, a full kitchen, a TV stocked full of movies and about a million other luxuries. The only problem was that there were only two beds; someone would have to share.

"**I can sleep on the couch if you two want the beds," **Xylia volunteered,**"It looks really comfy!"**

"**No, that wouldn't be right," **Vien said.

"**I don't mi-"**

"**No, we'll sleep together. I get one half, you get the other. No exceptions." **Zia was definitely blunt

when it came to being nice. Xylia nodded and placed her things on one side of the bed. She felt the bed shift under the pressure of someone laying on it. **"Now, Xylia. Tell me you have a bathing suit with you." **She placed her slim finger on her lip in contemplation, but nodded a few moments later. **"Good, because we're going down to the coast. If we're staying here, we should get the full experience!" **After a few minutes of changing and persuasion towards Vien, they were all ready to go and on their way.

"**Oh wow! It looks really calm today!" **What the excited girl said as the softly rippling waves splashed her feet. She enlarged two pokeballs in each hand, barely being able to keep a good hold on them. Out of the two in her left hand, one pokeball was a camouflaged safari ball and the other was a standard red and white pokeball. In her right, she held a pink heal ball and a creepy dusk ball. She would've had more trouble if Celcius hadn't been out of his white premier ball. Her fingers- with a mound of effort- stretched over the capsules' tops and pressed the little button in the center. Her collection of pokemon wasn't what one would expect a girl like her to have.

Instead of the cute pokemon like most would think from Xylia's little stature, they all were gigantic and rather intimidating. Each popped out of their assigned ball in a beam of light. The first was a large orange dog with charcoal markings that stood only an inch taller than the tattooed gym leader. Next, out of the safari ball, a purple snake that easily doubled their height was curled comfortably in the sun with its hood lazily draped over its scaly hide. The heal ball released a plump yellow dragon flew over their heads merrily with its tiny green wings. Lastly, a ghostly figure with a golden outline of a face on its belly came forth from the dusk ball.

Her friends took that as a sigh that they too should let out their pokemon as well. Vien let out his menagerie of companions. An Infernape, Bulbasaur, Scizor, Shiny Gallade and newly caught addition of Electbuzz. Zia's company consisted of her ninetails, a flareon, an arcanine much like Xylia's, a charizard, a gardevior and her umbreon.

They had loads of fun. Feugo and Zia's arcanine played like they were puppies again. They were very large puppies, but their play bows and doggish behavior pulled a giggle every now and then. All the fire pokemon kept their distance from the aquatic fun their trainers were having, but had fun romping around on the rugged cliffs. Arbok was still curled up, lazing and sleeping the day away. Gallade, Gardevior and Dusknoir were watching both the trainers and the smaller pokemon from the comfort of the shade along with a grumpy Scizor. Everyone else was enjoying the splashing and water games of the ocean. They were all thoroughly soaked in the first few minutes.

Xylia remembered something she had forgotten. _How could she forget that? _She abruptly shot out of the water and back to the hotel, shouting,**"I forgot it! I'll be right back!" **The blue fox shot after her. Neither of them bothered to dry off first.

"**I hope they don't trip." **Vien looked after her as she raced up the steps in her light blue swimsuit and sopping wet mop of curls. Celcius turned the water under his feet to ice easily, making it even worse on the way back if it didn't melt. He pursed his lips and got out of the water as well. He grabbed a towel and threw it over his shoulders. The water droplets in his hair flew out as he shook his head roughly. He followed up the stairs, careful not to step on the ice. Before he got too far up, he called to Zia, telling her he would go make sure she was okay and she should stay there. Zia smirked slightly. _Oh the things she could think of…_ it brought a small amount of happiness to her.

Xylia hummed to herself as she moseyed back to her friends. She clutched a small bundle of blankets in her little hands. A tiny white shell poked out of the cloth; it was her pokemon egg that she cherished so much. She had wanted to bring it out, hoping the warmth of the sun and sand might speed up the process and bring it closer to hatching. It was white with little streaks of midnight blue running down it in streaks. Celcius looked at her as she walked aimlessly with her eyes closed. It would be a wonder if-

Xylia fell to the ground on her rump.

_She didn't run into someone…_

"**Watch where you're going."**

* * *

Finally out! Yay! It's a lot longer than it would be if I had published yesterday. I apologize for the wait. So How was this chapter? I got a little lazy at the end, but then again, I wanted to publish today and I only had a few paragraphs left. The people that reviewed were **AccordoftheWind, Ricepaddyhero, mysteryumbreon,Happy2bme, Sapphire light of Night, MrMissMs Random, Silver Don, Kios, Shadowjohn 101, and Hotrod198. **Thank you!

**AccordoftheWind: **Thank you! I tried really hard on the fight scene! I hope you keep reading!

**Ricepaddyhero: **Vien is in there, did he act how you imagined? Thanks for the OC!

**Mysteryumbreon: **I have a place just for her. She may not appear for a while, but I can nearly gaurentee that she will be in the story. Thanks for the OC!

**Happy2bme: **Thanks for the advice. I'm going to try to fix my mistakes soon. Again, I still don't have much of the plot down myself. Your OC will be in the next chapter! I promise!

**Sapphire light of Night:** Here's the update you've wanted! How is it? I brought ninetails in like you asked.

**MrMissMs Random:** Thank you! I wasn't sure if the way I introduced them was cheesy or what. :)

**Silver Don: **I looked up to see what effects ghost and if you're still wondering, its fighting and normal type that effect it. Ground effects it normally. I try to be pretty thorough with the material so I can have less to be criticized. Thank you for the reviews!

**Kios: **Thanks for saying something about that. I hate when stories are under explained so I try to put a lot of detail in. I'm just so paranoid about that. The evil team isn't going to have the same intentions of 'capture the legendaries/make a new world/rule the world!' sort of ideals. I hope once I get the character introductions and development done, it'll make more sense.

**Shadowjohn 101: **One of my favorite people. Thanks for the support via PM. Kaoru will apper next chapter, I promise. I have it planned out up in my head. :) I'm glad I got his personality right.

**Hotrod198: **thanks for the loyal reviews. :) I'm glad you like the story so much.

Remember guys: I don't mind you pointing out my errors or your opinion on the plot, but flames are just plain rude. If you're going to point out what's wrong, do it somewhat politely. Happy2bme is a good example of what I like. I wouldn't have noticed half those mistakes. Flames just put down the writer and make them not want to write. **Noboby like a flamer. **Geeze, thanks for pointing out what's wrong or that she was a little mary-sue-ish, but she was five in the prolog. Not all OCs have to be completely outgoing or have a horrible attitude problem like my other OCs in my two other stories. It will just get boring to write about the same hing over and over. For a side note that I've stated before: I put the bold because I like how it looks and it helps me write more accurately. I'm sorry if you don't like it but would you rather have a horribly written dialogue and longer time between updates?

Now that that's out of my system….Thanks for reading! I hope you look forward to the next chapter!

**Vien Kamiya belongs to Ricepaddyhero.**


	4. Chapter 3:Saltwater Room

I only own my OC, Xylia Arbrun.

**Zia Sapphire belongs to Sapphire Light of Night**

**Kaoru Setsuma belongs to Shadowjohn 101**

**Vien Kamiya belongs to Ricepaddyhero**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Saltwater Room**

"**Get the necklace! Bring me the child!"** Kaoru muttered as he walked down the paved walkway of the fancy resort, looking for his petite target. _What would that old guy want with a 16-year girl anyway? _**"Pedophile…" **he scoffed softly. The Sableye on his shoulder snickered. This was way against his morals; kidnapping a girl and taking her to some old man was not what he planned to make a living out of. He breathed in deeply as he saw her race out the lobby of the main building in her baby blue bathing suit and in some random direction with her glaceon hot on her heels. They were both sopping wet and the droplets or water in her curls caught the late afternoon sun and shined. He exhaled slowly in a sigh…_he would feel so guilty after this was done. _

He followed her, hoping to get this done quickly. His dark clad feet skimmed noiselessly across the pavement while her bare feet splashed softly with each step. His heart sank ever lower with each step, _this was just wrong…_ Before he could do anything, she swung open the door of the house she carelessly left open. His hand reached for the knob, but he head a faint click that signaled she locked it. **"Damn," **he cursed as he withdrew his hand and backed off. _Just dandy. _The reluctant thief would have to wait for her to emerge again. That was just what he did. He spent a good ten minutes hanging around and walking with his pokemon, trying not to look suspicious and blend in. He was ready to just bust open the door in impatience when she came out again. His mouth dropped slightly at what was in her arms.

There was a small bundle of multi colored blankets she held against her small form. He could pick out a little bit of the contents within the cloth. It was sleek and shiny with tiny, dark blue streaks running through the shell. She cradled it with both arms, but he could probably hold the delicate package with just one. She laughed as the glaceon jumped and pawed at her legs wanting to get a closer look at it. She complied and bent down peeled back a layer of the swaddling for the fox to sniff at. Its blue eyes widened as it rubbed its nose happily against it. If it wasn't bad enough that he was taking her away from her friends and pokemon,_ now he was taking her away from an egg? _Someone was up there, just laughing at Kaoru Setsuma's misfortune. Now was the perfect time to act, but he couldn't move. Damn that girl! It wouldn't have been half as bad if he didn't have his own pokemon egg.

By the time his shock wore off, she was far away from him. He breathed out in a large sigh and pursued her. **"The kids. They're more important. Think of them," **he whispered through gritted teeth. She began humming softly and there was a small bounce in her step. The water still drenched her body, but amazingly, she hadn't tripped, even with the addition of the Glaceon's ice patches. Kaoru neared closer and closer, but before he could get within range to nab her, the klutz smacked into someone. **"Well, it just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?"**

The guy she bumped into was easily a foot taller than her, maybe even taller than the girl that punched him back in Sunnyshore and very slim. His hair was inky black and covering his icy eyes in a left sideways swoop. His attire was a horizontally striped shirt that loosely hung on his shoulders and showed off a bit of his collarbone along with some dark skinny jeans that clung to his thin legs. There were purple and white shoes on his feet. A dark messenger bag hung idly off his shoulder; it had those cheesy pins that could be bought for a few pokedollars. The glint of a piece of a metal flashed on his chest; there was also some dog tags on him.

This guy could easily hurt Kaoru if he decided to act now. The thief would have to wait…_again…_

* * *

Xylia stared up at the guy and only one thought came to mind: _wow, tall. _His icy blue eyes watched her with a chilly, calculating gaze. **"Watch where you're going," **he said bluntly. She blinked, not in anger, just in surprise at his words. He walked away, not offering a hand whatsoever. Celcius narrowed his eyes into dark slits and in a sudden spur of anger at his rudeness, shot out a small shard of ice at the boy from his maw. It seemed to be going on a straight course for his back, but a flash of cream stopped it.

A large ninetails-probably male- crunched the small shard of ice in its fangs with a sneer at the glaceon who bristled was unusual in the fact that it had eight tails instead of nine; one must;ve gotten taken off in an accident. Its trainer looked back at the two with a blank expression. **"What's that little girl going to do? Blow some snow at me?" **An eerie silence followed as Xylia bent her head and face-palmed.

"**You called Celcius a girl."**

The little blue fox knew he was very feminine looking and it irked him to no end. The air around him crew colder and colder until tiny crystals formed from the moisture and dropped with a _plink! _to the concrete beneath their feet. His eyes were shrouded and looked ominously angry. The little claws that were hidden in his blue paws kept flexing in and out. His aura was filled with murderous intent. **"I can't stop him when he gets like this. You do know you're at a type-disadvantage, correct?" **she said, looking down at Celcuis. He seemed to flare his icy demeanor more intently as he looked up and glared forward with frozen eyes. **"Why do you have to do this everytime? You know I hate fighting…"**

The boy smirked slightly,** "If it's a fight the little girl wants, I'm fine by that. Gauche." **The ninetails walked out and glared at the Glaceon. **"Ladies first."**

"**Um…thanks. Use hail," **she said warily as if she hadn't battled in a while (which she hadn't). Celcius gathered up a ball of icy energy in his jaw as his eyes flashed a frosty color. It was fired into the sky with intense speed. The clouds swirled together into one large mass of gray. Large chunks of solid ice fell to the ground with soft plunks, some the size of golf balls and others the size of grapes. Gauche in the muzzle, making him wrinkle his muzzle in disdain.

"**Dark Pulse," **the teen ordered his pokemon. It flicked its eight tails and parted its jaws. A large mass of dark energy formed between his teeth and rotated; it was fired at Celcius.

"**Ice Shard!" **The shard of Ice should've met with the dark pulse and exploded, but that's not quite what happened. It phased straight through it and sped towards the Ninetails's open mouth. The glaceon and his trainer were astonished by it and the attack resulted in a direct hit that threw Celcius off his paws.

"**Flamethrower." **The darkness imbued attack stopped and was replaced with the fire attack. The stream of fire didn't last long; a particularly large piece of hail- the size of a baseball- plunked on his muzzle, snapping it closed mid-attack. The Ice shard attack didn't the eight-tailed beast, but the chunk of hail surprised him.

"**Blizzard!" **The ice fox scrambled back up and released a cold wind out its jaws. The freezing temperature froze the moisture in the air, making little blobs of snow fly towards the tan beast. It used flamethrower out of instinct, but his trainer didn't seem to protest. The snow melted and the cold wind was cut short.**"Now water pulse!" **_Water pulse?_ That wasn't a move naturally learned by Glaceons; the small girl must've taught it by TM. That was a smart move, if it kept attacking by means of ice, Gauche would've won in no time. Glaceon had moved as the blizzard was being demolished and had jumped high in the air above the ninetails. A small ball of water was gathered in his mouth. And as he released the bond holding it together, it created a small wave that drenched the larger fox. It fell over and coughed as the water receded. Another blizzard attack came for the ninetails.

"**Flamethrower again," **the boy said with his eyebrows knitted together and his posture became a bit more rigid. The beast let out a spiral of fire at the blue fox, engulfing him and sending him across the field in a tunnel of flames. Once they stopped, Celcius was on his side on the ground and stumbling to get up. The fierce determination in his eyes blazed and he stood again, awaiting his trainer's orders. Both Gauche and his trainer narrowed their eyes at it, surprised it was still willing to fight.

"**You alright Celcius?" **Xylia asked the fox who just gave a nod in response,**"Okay! Now use Iron Tail!"**All eight of the large fox's tails glowed as it jumped up to meet its opponent's attack mid air. Xylia knitted her brow, but it softened slightly as a large chunk- this time the size of an enlarged pokeball- descending within range of her glaceon's tail.

"Copy it."

"**Hit that piece of hail instead!" **Celcius spun as well as he could in the air, smacking the ball of ice towards the cream creature's muzzle with a decent amount of strength.

**"Block it with Flamethrower," **the boy ordered. A tunnel of flames engulfed the piece of ice and melting it in seconds.

**"Counter with blizzard!" **Both the attacks met and a curtain of steam formed all around them. **"Hit him with shadow ball!"**

"**Dark pulse."**As the attacks hit each other, it exploded at the short range they must've been at. The boy held up his arm to shield his eyes and Xylia turned her back to the explosion to protect the parcel in her arms; she kind of like the wave of heat that hit her chilly skin. Celcius flew out the steam and smoke cloud and landed with a soft _thud! _at her feet as Gauche landed at his trainer's feet. They were both completely knocked out.

**"Oh! Celcius!" **the girl said as she crouched down and attempted to pick up both her limp pokemon and hold the egg at once. The boy on the other hand seemed to be…frustrated. He called the pokemon into its pokeball and looked at it in his hand.**"Hey!" **He looked at her with his icy gaze. He didn't seem angry at her, but his emotions seemed locked away and silent.**"Sorry for battling you. I can't control him when he gets like that," **she said, trying to balance the said pokemon on her small shoulder and the egg in her arms. Celcius began to slowly slip and the whole re-balancing process began again. **"Can I know your name?"**He was quiet for a second, but soon spoke. **"Ren Di Ceilo." **With that, he turned and began walking away.

**"Well, if you want, you can travel with us!" **He said nothing and kept walking. She deadpanned at his non-response, but recovered quickly and called to him again. **"We're going to Pastoria if you change your mind! My friends want to challenge the gym!" **He once again said nothing and kept walking. **"Okay then…"**

Kaoru sighed in relief; _finally he could get this over with! _He walked towards the girl, still regretting what he was about to do. The tall boy passed him by and their gazes met. This 'Ren Di Celio' definitely had eyes of ice; they pierced into his thoughts and seemed to know what the thief was planning. The sableye also seemed a small bit unnerved. Just as they thought he was going to kick him in the face like that girl had done, he broke the staring contest and walked off. Kaoru's green eyes looked to the ground as he froze again. The inner conflict was back again; he was mixed up with what he knew what right and what he knew the consequences were if he failed to get her. As his feet began to move again and his plan of action finally became clear in his mind, another boy came to her. _DAMMIT! _This just wasn't working! With that Kaoru fled the way he came and back to report his failure back to the leader..

Celcuis had once again fallen off her shoulder, but Xylia couldn't catch him in time. She didn't hear the thump of his body though. There was something warm behind her. **"Need some help?" **The girl tilted her head backwards and she saw Vien above her with the blue fox in one arm and the opposite hand extended out for her to take. She smiled and took his hand, careful not to drop the parcel she had originally left for. He pulled her up, having the two touch slightly with her curly hair knock on his chest gently. A small giggle left her lips and the action made his lips quirk up slightly. He hadn't felt the urge to smile truly in a long time.

**"Hey!" **Vien released his grip on the smaller girl's hand and they both turned their attention towards the third voice. Zia was running towards them with all the bags and pokeballs in her hand.**"I saw the explosion and got worried. What was that about anyway?"**

"**Well…about thaaaattt,"** Xylia grinned sheepishly and Zia saw Celcius limp in Vien's grip, **"Uh, someone called Celcius a girl and he got angry and we had to fight." **

"**And you lost?" **Zia asked surprised.

**"No. It was a tie. This guy was really tall though! Taller than you, Zia!" **The tall girl smiled and handed the black bag and silver jacket on top. Vien also draped the towel over her shoulders. The two girls exchanged a grin while the boy of the group smiled softly.

**"Well then, I'd like to meet this boy. Let's go back."**

"**So Kaoru, did you get the girl?" **Great, that's dandy. The thief hadn't stepped ten paces into the headquarters, and he already had people asking him about his failure. The dark haired boy kept walking, ignoring the voice that asked him the question, giving a _tch! _in reply. **"It's going to be my turn next." **This boy was being extremely chatty for his normal self; maybe he was excited about Kaoru's failure.

* * *

"**Oh shut up, Brent!" **Kaoru shouted at him, releasing the pent up frustration. The boy's hazel-colored eyes narrowed in an angry glare. This punk didn't expect him to yell at him for prodding at him? _Hell no!_ He knew damn well why he was here! Yet he chose to poke at him. Kaoru didn't care that this may have been the first action the slightly older boy had taken towards him in days or maybe weeks, he was ready to blow up!

'Brent' was a well build eighteen-year-old. He has snow white hair that reached a little under his ears and usually covered his eyes; whether it was natural or bleached or natural was still a mystery to Kaoru. He was very causal about his garbs, a simple black sweater with some ripped denim jeans. He too had a skull necklace, but he also had a cross that dangled down onto his chest. Whatever he did just infuriated Kaoru; he so insouciant about everything!

"**I **_**need**_** to be the one to bring her back! I have a reason! So don't you even **_**dare**_** try!" **Kaoru seethed from a few feet away. Brent just remained void of emotions except for a glare, only angering Kaoru more; _did he even hear a word he said?_ The two broke their glowering contest and looked away. **"I do mean it."**

"**I know, that doesn't mean I'll listen."**

* * *

Phew! Another one out! This took me a while to actually force out, so half of it was written today. Two more Characters were introduced, how do you like them? I read this over and Kaoru kind've sounds like a stalker; I laughed my ass off! Now, I'm trying to experiment with something; If I can get ten chapters out, I'll publish another story on my new obsession: D-Gray Man. If you don't like this anime, please don't throw any flames at me for putting this in; this is a note for those who are possibly interested. So, how's that sound? Of course I'll write the chapters, only because writing about the same thing over and over gets really tiring and boring. Though I do love this story, sometimes you want a break, you know?

Any who… ONTO THE AWSOME REVIEWERS! This time** Joshua Chang, Song of the Moon, Sapphire Light of Night, Happy2Bme, AltariaFan, Rice Paddy Hero, Shadowjohn 101, and MrMissMrs Random **reviewed. **Reknownst **sent me in an OC, so thank you!

**Joshua Chang: **Thanks for the OC! He sounds interesting! I may use him!

**Song of the Moon: **Thanks for the support and I agree with you on the flamers. Poor Xylia, getting dragged into battle. Thanks again!

**Sapphire Light of Night: **Here's another chapter! I hope you like it!

**Happy2Bme: **Thank you! I love making up battles so I put a lot of effort into the scenes because I hate when I don't get what's going on.I'm glad you like the cliff hanger, I thought it might keep everybody interested. The coast scene was a little rushed because I was trying to get this out and I really had no idea what to write about them doing that wouldn't bore me. I was also trying to get Xylia to her egg faster. Truly, I didn't need the scene; I just wanted to get them somewhere and that's what came out. Thanks again for reading!

**AltariaFan: **Thank you! I always think I separate the diologue…Whoops! Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing and the advice!

**Rice Paddy Hero:** There's a little Vien in here and a small moment between him and Xylia. It's not so much I'm sad, it's just rude. I just want to stop it before it becomes too much of a problem! Thanks for being awesome!

**Shadowjohn 101: **Thank you! I enjoyed writing Kaoru's part in this one; I was prettymuch laughing the whole way. How was the ending?

**MrMissMrs Random: **There's probably going to be a few more people to the group, I don't really know how many more. I I'm guessing you like them moment with Celcius above? Even if you don't, thanks for reading! Yeah, Zia's a legendary fan girl!

**Reknownst: **Did I make him a bit out of character? I know you said he was unconcerned and cynical, but i thought if he was anticipating something, he might be a bit of a punk. Don't know why!

I need People with OC who are willing to be Gym leaders. If you want to send in another OC that is aged between 16-50 or allow me to use one you already sent in as a Gym leader, please do soon! For the Pastoria gym that's coming up soon, I need a water type specialty. The other's I'll announce as I need them. Please do send in one. It doesn't have to be long: only the name, age, personality, appearance and pokemon are needed and the theme song is optional. Thanks!

**Ren Di Ceilo belongs to Happy2Bme.**

**Brent Stylus belongs to Reknownst.**


	5. Chapter 4: Hey There Delilah

**I only own my Oc, Xylia Arbrun**

****

Zia Sapphire belongs to Sapphire Light of Night

Kaoru Setsuma belongs to Shadowjohn 101

**Vien Kamiya belongs to Ricepaddyhero**

**Ren Di Ceilo belongs to Happy2Bme.**

**Brent Stylus belongs to Reknownst.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Hey There Delilah**

Xylia stood by the entrance of the resort, looking into the network of buildings and spas that were spread out. She scanned the expanse with her blue eye, looking for something meticulously. Each shadow and nook was thoroughly checked. "**Xylia, what are you looking for? I thought you wanted to get going to Pastoria? Vien seems ready to go." **The girl's head snapped up at the voice of her female companions. The taller girl's golden gaze was on Xylia and watching her with a bit of impatience. Behind her, their male companion was looking out into the direction of the city, looking ready to run off by himself, but waited by the top of the high steps.

**"Oh, was I making you wait? I'm sorry! I thought someone was going to join us, but I guess he's not coming." **Vien had heard what she said and his forehead and what was visible of his eyebrows behind his aviator glasses scrunched up slightly.

**"Are you talking about that guy you knocked into yesterday?"**

**"Yeah! Him! I thought he was nice so I told him that he could join us if he wanted!"** Vien and Zia slapped their hands against their forehead at the girl's stupidity. Her dark eyebrows arched and her eyes widened in surprise. "What? Why did you slap your foreheads? Did I do something wrong?"

"**Xylia, the people who knock into you, challenge you to a battle and then don't even help you up aren't who most call 'nice'…." **Zia said with a sigh as she dragged her hand down her face, slightly tugging some skin in the action. Xylia cocked her head slightly.

**"But he told me his name?"**

**"Never mind, Xylia. Are you ready to go?" **Vien said as he removed his hand and replaced it by his side. She nodded, making the curls bounce. **"Okay then. We should get there by mid-day so the gym leader should be ready for a challenge. Let's get going."** With those words, he took the first few steps a bit too eagerly and nearly fell on his face, only being able to catch himself in the nick of time. Xylia giggled slightly, making the usually collected boy fluster slightly and look at her, questioning her laughter.

**"You almost fell!"**

**"Yes…why is that so funny though?"**

**"You're always catching me, but you almost fell yourself!" **Her reasoning was simple, and though it made his eye twitch slightly in annoyance at himself for slipping up in his demeanor, his lips quirked up slightly again as she laughed. Zia was laughing too, not as much as Xylia, but still the sound escaped. **"Okay, "**she said, now a bit calmer,"**we can go now!"** She stepped down carefully, making sure not to repeat Vien's mistake with Ceicius at her heels. Zia followed her, taking two steps at a time with her long legs and her Ninetails with her. The boy straightened out his jacket and slightly disheveled hair and he too followed.

They walked across the sand with their feet sinking slightly in the tiny grains. Celcius was stumbling in the scorching sand, trying to hop around and relieve the pain in his paw pads. Ninetails seemed a bit more comfortable, but it seemed to sting his feet slightly too. The three trainers all had shoes on and were comfortable enough. They were pretty quiet the whole way with Xylia looking all around and Vien just silent in anticipation. Zia tried to strike up a conversation, but it was shot down with the short replies she got.

Suddenly Xylia stopped just as they reaches the small grassy patch of land just outside the city. She snatched her back pack off her back and easily whipped out a pencil. She placed the tan writing utensil in her mouth, careful to just hold it with her lips and not bite it with her teeth. She dug in her backpack and brought out an eraser. Zia was watching her with mild confusion, wondering why she had chosen this time to have a spontaneous urge to draw. The small girl had opened her sketch book to a random clean sheet and began to mark on it with the tip of the graphite pencil. The other two looked in the direction and saw what she was sketching.

There were two small blue slug-like pokemon before her. They were close to each other and seemed to be holding a conversation with each other. They two appendages sticking out its head that resembled pig tails on a girl as well as two flat horns jutting out its back. Its belly was a muddled forest green.

**"You two go on ahead; I want to sit and draw.**" Vien looked at her skeptically; in the few experiences that he had when she was left alone, trouble usually followed. First, when she found him and Zia wasn't around, she tripped and nearly smashed her face in the ground. The second time, she had gotten into a battle and nearly dropped and hurt Celcius. He wouldn't have been surprised if she had been stalked the whole way and would've been abducted if he hadn't showed up. Zia was looking at her as well, thinking of her experience with the necklace that thief had taken. Xylia looked at them in confusion.** "Did I say something wrong?"**

"**No, its just that…maybe someone should stay here with you,**" Vien said, picking his words carefully in an attempt not to offend the girl.

**"Oh no! I couldn't bother you with that! We might not get a room at the pokemon center if you stay with me! You might not also have time to train before your match!"** She posed a good point. Vien needed a bit of a warm up before he challenged the gym with his new electabuzz and those rooms at the pokemon center could be hard to come by at times. **"I insist, please go on ahead. I'll be along in a few minutes." **Her companions reluctantly agreed, remembering that she had her pokemon with her and could take care of herself in a battle, and continued on to the city not too far ahead.

Xylia was lost in the lines of her page, not noticing anything else happening around her: not Celcius moving and laying down in a nice patch of grass, not the people that stopped and stared at her for sitting in the middle of the road, not even when someone stopped right behind her and started setting up something. She smiled softly as a lager slug-like creature that looked like the mother of the two smaller ones crawled over to the two blue babies. She included the mother in her sketch as well. She heard a small click, but didn't register it until someone spoke behind her. **"That's a really good shot…"**

The girl jumped in surprise and her pencil flew out of her hand and the point stuck in the dirt dangerously close to Celcius's head. The blue fox froze in his belly-up position as his dark eyes widened and his ears trembled. His trainer was on her back as well and looking up at the person that had startled them. He had chocolate brown hair that fell slightly in his face, but didn't obscure his caramel eyes; it made him look slightly creepy with his pale skin. He seemed nice enough with a small smile on his face, but he loomed over her with probably four or five inches if she was standing up. His clothing was a dark T-shirt and baggy jeans and there was a red jacket tied around his waist in the hot sun. Behind him was a professional camera on a tripod. A dark bag was by the foot of it and its contents were spilling out slowly. The boy bent down and plucked her pencil out of the ground and held the same hand out to her. **"Who are you?" **she said, taking his hand and pulling herself up. She took the pencil when she was standing properly.

**"Call me Aiden. Nice to meet you…?"**

**"Oh! I asked your name before even telling you mine. I'm Xylia."**

**"Can I see your drawing?" **The girl nodded and gave the book in her hands to him. **"This is highly detailed." **Aiden walked to his camera and took it off its mount and gave the girl a side-by-side comparison of the picture he took and her artwork. Though the poses were slightly different and her sketch was only half colored, it was of the same clear quality and realistic likeness to the original subjects. **"It's as good as any picture I've taken,"** he said, handing it back to her and placing the strap of the camera.

Xylia shook her head and closed the book. **"It's not as good as your pictures, I assure you." **He smiled softly and bent down to pick up the tiny pokeballs that had fallen out of his black bag. He stuffed them back into one of the pockets of his jeans before picking up his camera and folding the tripod back up and storing it away.

**"You're too modest. Come on, I need to get back to the city to open up again. If you're staying there, I'll take you back."** She nodded and pushed Celcuis up on his stunned feet. He blinked and tottered along Xylia's heels as she walked with the boy.

**"My friend wants to challenge the gym. Is it tough?"** Xylia asked out of the blue. Aiden looked at her, surprised by the sudden question.

**"Huh? I'd say it was tough, but that's because I like the leader."**

**"Oh, I hope he can beat it."**

**"I hope he does too. No one good has been there in a while."**

**"The leader must be really good then!"**

**"Apparently so, he's not in there a few hours a day."**

There was suddenly a scream of frustration on the city. Both the humans' heads popped up at the noise.** "Oh, that sounds like Zia."** Celcius's head drooped a bit lower when his trainer identified the voice; what could she be screaming about? They raced into the city, hoping that the girl wasn't harmed. They found her kneeling on the ground with her head tucked between her knees and one fist was banging on the ground softly and the other was wrapped around her. Ninetails had its paw on her back trying to console the Kanto gym leader with small pats. Vein was standing near her, standing very straight and formal as the passing by citizens were looking at them.

**"Zia. You're attracting a lot of attention,"** he coughed. She just kept kneeling on the ground. Xylia ran over and started to panic.

**"What's wrong? What happened? You're not hurt, are you? Zia!"** The tall girl stopped hitting the ground and looked up with big, watery golden eyes.

**"I-I wanted to see the inside of the gym, but its dark and locked! There's rumors of the inside of this gym having paintings and sculptures of Manaphy, Phione, Kyogre, Suicune and even Lugia at the bottom of the pool in there! I love Lugia! This is horrible!**" Zia bawled out, hugging Xylia. The silver-jacketed girl was stunned that that was what she was so worked up about, but patted her back awkwardly anyways. Ninetails sighed, glad that someone else was comforting its trainer's erratic feelings.

The photographer was just watching with confusion evident in his expression. He looked at Vien and asked, **"Does this happen often?"**

"**As far as I know, it's only when there's a legendary pokemon involved. Apparently this gym struck her intrest."**

**"Oh. Well then hold on. I'll let you guys in."** With that, he pulled out a big key and unlocked the door with a _click! _from the lock in the door. Zia's head popped up and she ran into the gym. Ninetails streaked in after her. There was a small yelp and a growling noise that echoed all around. Aiden reached in with one of his arms and flipped on the light switches with his long fingers. Zia was teetering on the edge of the pool, her honey eyes completely wide with awe. Ninetails was desperately holding onto one of the thick ties around Zia's waist. It seemed to be having a hard time staying planted in one spot, seeing as it was sliding slightly under Zia's weight.

**"THIS IS AMAZING!" **the brunette squealed happily despite the closeness she was in proximity to the water. Ninetails was forced to release her. In a chain reaction, Xylia grabbed on to the legendary pokemon fan's waist, but ended up not being enough weight and began to get pulled along too. Vien had too leapt forward and snatched Xylia around the waist and pulled her with him; that stopped their fall, but more was needed to physically pull them up. That's when Aiden began tugging Vien's shoulder's back and slowly, but surely, getting them up straight. They all released each other and Xylia giggled slightly and sat next to Zia who was gazing down into the pool.

**"They're cute. Zia's fetish for legendaries and Xylia's innocence makes them a very amusing duo."** Vien perked up slightly at the comment, intrigued that that was what he thought. His lips twitched upward again as he looked back at the two who were pointing at not just the pool anymore, but the paintings and sculptures too. It was a funny scene; the two acted like ten-year-old sisters in a playground with their pokemon following at their heels and occasionally pawing at a statue or painting on the floor.

**"I guess so," **the Vein admitted, allowing his lips to curve up slightly more.

Now that the craziness with Zia was over, the gym could be fully observed. He looked over the rim of his dark glasses with crimson irises. Zia wasn't joking when she said that there was a ton of artwork all around the gym. It all was sculpted so neatly and cleanly tiled. Glass railing was edging the pool and detailed legendary water pokemon were molded into the glass, though from his distance away, Vien couldn't distinguish them as each legendary. The mosaics on the wall gave it an air of elegance and the stained glass colored the room a multitude of blues and reds. His eyes travelled over to the giant pop-art of Kyogre that jumped out the wall. It sat right behind the throne of glass legendaries where Aiden was seated just watching them happily. That was where the leader would sit...Was he…?

**"Xylia told my you wanted to battle the gym, Are you ready?"** he asked with a grin. Xylia looked up at the sound of her name. When she saw her photographer friend sitting on the leader's chair, her eyes widened and she pointed at him.

**"You're the leader? You never said that!"**

**"Technically you never asked…anyway! I was looking forward to this battle since she said something about it. It will be three on three, no substitutions. Are you okay with those terms?"**

Vien nodded and drew out three poke balls. He had his strategy all planned out. Both of the boys took their places at opposite sides of the pool. A bunch of floating platforms were strewn across the water, giving some land for him to battle on. Beneath them was the large underwater mosaic of Lugia; it made the pool seem a lot bigger thana it actually was. Aiden drew out on pokeball, spinning it on his finger flamboyantly as it enlarged itself. On the side, Zia was standing as the referee, seeing as she was a gym leader and knew the calls.

**"This is a three on three battle between Gym Leader Aiden and Challenger Vien. The rules are three on three with no substitutions. Are you ready to begin?" **The boys nodded and Zia continued. **"Very well. Begin!" **They tossed out their respective pokemon: Aiden's being a Seadra and Vien's being his faithful Gallade. The psychic pokemon swayed on the unsteady footing, but managed to stay upright. The little spiked dragon was floating half above the water and half below, spitting out tiny jets of water in a 'come get me' taunt. Gallade glared but remained in his stance.

**"I suppose I'll go first. Seadra, use whirlpool in the water." **The dragon stopped spitting out water and dove under the water. Seconds later,the water began swirling into a cone shaped funnel. The platforms swayed and began moving towards it, dragging the psychic pokemon along with it. It looked back at Vien, awaiting his orders.

**"Gallade, jump to the bottom of the whirlpool. There's a dry spot there. You'll see the shadow of Seadra along the sides. Attack it with Psycho Cut." **The pokemon nodded and leapt off the platform with a tiny splash, disappearing in the funnel. It was silent for a moment with only the sound of the whirlpool's waves splashing around. Then there was a louder splash followed by the sudden stop of the whirlpool. The shiny pokemon leapt out just in time to not get drenched. He landed a bit harshly on theplatform, nearly making it dump him back into the water. He was drenched from head to toe; a water gun attack must've hit him. Seadra on the other hand was thrashing about angrily with a large scuff on his chest.

**"Oh wow. No one was able to figure out the weak point in that attack quite as easily as you had. Kudos. Use blizzard."** Seadra released a stream of snow at its opponent with its power a bit pumped since it was hit. It froze the water in a thick sheet along its path, making a small walkway along the water a small pokemon could travel on between platforms.

**"Dodge it and power up leaf blade." **Gallade jumped to another platform on the other side of the stage as his arm began to glow green. The blizzard attack came in his direction again, but Gallade jumped up- nearly dodging the attack. It brushed against his leg, making him wince and veer slightly off track.

**"Good, now use dragon pulse." **A giant greed sphere formed near Seadra's nose and he fired it at Gallade. His eyes widened as it advanced towards him. With a large splash, both Gallade and the dragon pulse attack collided with the water. The foam of the water sprinkled down above, coating everything in a light coat of dew. Vien watched the water, hoping that his pokemon was still able to battle under the water. A shadow rippled under the small waves, making the teen smirk.

**"Use leafblade."**

**"Wait, where is he?"** The question came out too late and Gallade had propelled himself out from the bottom of the pool and slammed the edge of his arm blades into Seadra's unsuspecting side, throwing it up in the air. It gave a cry of surprise and tried to retaliate with a hydro pump attack, but was knocked onto a floating platform and rendered unable to battle.

**"First match goes to Vien. Send out your second pokemon," **Zia said , holding up her right arm that indicated her friend had won. Vein recalled his first pokemon with a bit of happiness hidden behind his sun glasses, which he had yet to take off. He chose the second pokeball is his possession, the one that contained his newly caught Electabuzz. It swayed on the platform and looked back at his trainer like he was crazy.

With another flashy twirl of his pokeball, Aiden sent out his second choice: a mantine. It glided through the water like a dark shadow. Electabuzz eyed it warily and steadied its stance on the unsteady platform. **"Well, since you won last time, it's your move."**

Vien nodded and spoke his order. **"Use swift and try to get it out of the water." **The electabuzz swung its arms and released out a wave of sharp stars into the water. The water slowed them down just enough so the opponent could swiftly dodge them and launch the headbutt attack its trainer requested. Its skull slammed into the electric cat's, making him stumble nearly off the edge of the platform. Only being able to catch himself in the nick of time. _It was very quick._ Mantine glided close to the surface to where its back was only covered by a thin veil of liquid.** "Use thunder punch in the water to drive it out."**

**"Bounce out of the water." **As Electabuzz's fist connected with the water, Mantine slapped its wings so hard on the water, it flew up several feet right above Electabuzz. It seemed to hover in place, giving the perfect opening.

**"Perfect. Now use thunder." **The giant beam of electricity shot up, but barely missed the manta ray pokemon. The large water pokemon slammed into Electabuzz again, knocking him into the water this time with the impact. It glided in itself without a sound. Vien watched the situation and had planned for this. **"Use discharge."**

**"Use surf!"**

At that same time, Ninetails and Celcius were arguing about something. Ninetails stuck up its nose and 'hmphed!' and its Glaceon friend just turned around and flicked its tail, signaling it wasn't listening anymore. Ninetails took that offensively and slapped the blue fox with one of its bushy tails. It must've been too hard of a hit, because Celcuis smacked into the back of Xylia, who was leaning just a bit too far over the edge looking for the mantine and lost her balance. She toppled over the edge with a small squeak of surprise. Her open mouth was filled with water as she splashed in.

Vein only caught a glimpse of her fall, but head the splash loud and clear. If Electabuzz follows through with his attack, the clumsy girl could be injured badly. On the other hand, his win was on the line if he stopped now. **"Stop the attack! You'll hurt her!" **The words flew out of his mouth automatically and without a beat of hesitation. Electbuzz stopped charging the electricity and looked at his trainer. Mantine and its trainer couldn't exactly stop the attack and it slammed onto the two still in the water full force.

The air was knocked out of the small girl's lungs just as she had come up from under again. She was washed back and she could feel the wall nearing her. She closed her dual colored eyes and waited for the impact. It never did come. The water calmed down and she felt someone's hands holding her by her upper biceps. She tilted her head back slightly and saw the shine of sunglasses and a dark jacket. Her heart sunk at the thought of seeing his face. She had caused him to stop his attack and throw that part of his battle away. If he didn't get the gym badge he wanted, it would be her fault.

**"I got you. Don't worry," **the said boy said as he tugged her up. Xylia didn't hear any disappointment in his tone, but didn't dare look up.

**"I'm sorry," **she said, playing with her green necklace around her neck.

**"For what? Falling in the pool?" **The drenched girl stared at him in astonishment.

**"I made you lose that round! You would've won!" **The ghost of a smile flitted across his features and waved his hand dismissively.

**"That's okay, I still have one round left anyway."**

**"I find that unnecessary. You've more than earned this badge." **Both the teens head popped up at Aiden's voice. A neatly folded white towel landed in Xylia's lap and a small badge landed in Vien's. The boy looked at the gym leader in confusion. **"I find it admirable that you gave up the fight to make sure she didn't get hurt. I have a feeling that you would've jumped in if she wasn't already coming straight for you. That proves more than any battle. I'm glad to award you the Fen Badge."**

* * *

A dark figure loomed outside the window. It seemed male by its posture and deep voice. "**It's a very admirable weakness," **his deep voice said in person dustedhis jeans and began to walk away. **"Be prepared. I'm not a failure like Kaoru. I will succeede."**

* * *

Yay! Another chapter is out! I again wrote most of it in one day. It was going to be a LOT longer -like doubled or possibly tripled if I got really descriptive- but I decided to cut it in half and put it as another chapter. IF YOU HAVE ANY OBJECTIONS/PREFRANCES WITH YOUR OC BEING PAIRED UP WITH ANOTHER OC, PM ME WITH THE NAME OF YOUR CHARACTER. Thank you ^_^

**ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**Yes, I need to work on this story, but I have one other pokemon story up! It is being co-written with Sapphire Light of Night. The first prolog (yes there's two, we're just that amazing) is super short, so don't mind it. It is called PURSUIT. It's on my profile so take a look when you get a chance!**

Anyway! Onto the reviews. I love them smell of a review in the morning if you know what I mean.** A Lovely Name, Song of the Moon, Happy2Bme, Joshua Chang, Shadowjohn 101, Rice Paddy Hero, MrMissMs Random and Hotrod 198.** Thanks to those who favorited, messaged me, and added me/ the story to their alerts list. It doesn't take much to make me happy guys. I got excited when this story got 600 hits.

**A Lovely Name:** I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for the OC, I'll try to fit her in. :)

**Song of the Moon:** I love abusing my characters; it makes everything so much fun. Especially little Celcuis. I'll keep that in mind: rewinding to another character's POV= good. I'm excited to write the chapters only because the people like you who give me support. ^_^

**Happy2Bme:** I don't mind if you log in or not, it's still awesome that you're a loyal reviewer. I'm glad I got him right and don't worry they will be meeting very soon. I hope I find more scenes for our lovely bad guys and the organization. Oopsie…I thought I got that. Anyway! Thanks again!

**Joshua Chang:** Thank you! You know who to thank for coming up for Kaoru! Look in the disclaimer if you're unsure!

**Shadowjohn 101:** Poor stalker/theif/kidnapper Kaoru. At least he isn't alone in his life of crime. He's always got his best buddy Brent! :) I do hope to get a little tension rising, wether it be between them or not. Drama is the best in story. He's going to have a big part coming around the corner soon. I have it all mapped out up in my brain!

**Rice Paddy Hero:** Thanks for the review ^_^ I love the fluff in this chapter.

**MrMissMs Random:** I want something just like Celcius. :) I hope Xylia's cute in this chapter too. I love writing her cluelessness.

**Hotrod 198:** Don't worry about not reviewing once, you're still awesome. I have just the place for him, though it's not until later in the story. :) I'll Pm you later about it. Thanks for reviewing!

Last but not least, one BIG shout out to **Sapphire Light of Night **who actually gave me an idea to further the story along. She's just been AWESOME! She keeps messaging me with ideas and all the stuff I love. She reviewed as well!

**Sapphire Light of Night:** You deserve a cookie…do you mind this chapter instead though? :) I even announced the story. Did you like Zia's little breakdown in front of the gym?

I believe that is all I have to say! Look forward to the next chapter! Kudos!

EDIT!

**Aiden Garretson belongs to MrMissMs Random**

I accidentally forgot this. Its important! Sorry MrMissMs Random.


	6. Chapter 5: Odd One

I only own my Oc, Xylia Arbrun

**Zia Sapphire belongs to Sapphire Light of Night**

**Kaoru Setsuma belongs to Shadowjohn 101**

**Vien Kamiya belongs to Ricepaddyhero**

**Ren Di Ceilo belongs to Happy2Bme.**

**Brent Stylus belongs to Reknownst. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Odd One**

Xylia looked in wonder at the little badge in Vien's palm. It was just a little round blue and silver piece of metal in literal terms, but it meant so much more in the sentimental sense. It was one step closer for her friend to get to the Sinnoh champion. One step closer to finishing his journey and finishing his goal (whatever that was) and journey.

**"Why are you so happy?" **Vien asked as he placed it in her hand, seeing her interest in it. The girl grinned and held it up to her face before setting it back in his hands daintily.

"**Well, you're closer to your goal. I'm happy for you!" **Vein looked slightly downcast by those words. Xylia waved her hands frantically, **"Oh! Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry!" **

The seventeen-year-old never did like the word goal; it always ended up in a big pile of failure. His trust was dented badly by those he called 'friends' and 'family' once. He had once had a full, very strong set of pokemon, but once he had challenged the elite four and made it all the way to actually beating the champion on Hoenn, he learned he had been set up. His friends that were jealous of his success and had planted lies that he had given his pokemon something illegal to make them stronger and better. Of course this wasn't true, but he had no proof the present to the authorities. With that last note, his pokemon were ripped off of him as well as his gym badges. As a punishment, he was shipped off to Sinnoh and ordered to challenge the league and the gym leaders with a whole new set of pokemon. His parents shunned him for such a fail, but his brother had lent him his Gallade to start with and wished him the best of luck. A few months of training and here he was with his first badge.

Even though those old thought plagued his mind, Xylia's freak out beside him couldn't keep a smile from forming on his lips. His hand took hers and bent her fingers so that only her index finger was pointing straight up. She hadn't quite noticed and was still babbling. He took her finger and pressed up against her lips firmly, making her snap them shut and look at him with her visible blue eye wide. **"It's okay. I was just thinking. We should catch up to Zia. She took Celcius, Electabuzz and Gallade to the pokemon center. You wanted to go sight-seeing and we said we'd catch up later." **He released his hold on her hand and walked towards the said pokemon center.

Xylia began to walk after, not bothering to mover her finger from her lips-mainly because she had forgotten- but her eyes wandered around, glimpsing something that stopped her in her tracks. Someone was staring at her from the entrance of the Great marsh. The person slipped away into the large building before she could be fully analyzed. Long brown hair. Green eyes. A small smile.

This person looked exactly like Vania.

The girl, without even thinking of Vien in front of her, shot off towards the Safari Zone without another thought. Her silver tipped fingers were rummaging through her bag as if she was trying to pull out the proper amount of money to go in.

Not sensing Xylia following him, Vien looked over his shoulder to see that it was true; she was nowhere to be seen. From behind the reflective glasses he donned, crimson irises darted around him, looking for the -once again- missing girl. **"Dammit. This again?" **the seventeen year old cursed before sprinting off to the pokemon center and to his tall, brunette companion.

* * *

The foolish girl had slapped the money on the counter and continued into the wilderness beyond without missing a beat. She was unaware of a pair of icy eyes watching her. The owner of the eyes stood up and promptly followed her.

* * *

Xylia trudged through the marshy terrain, occasionally getting stuck in the mud and grass. Little shroomish tumbled out of her way with the nearly circular, spotted bodies rolling to the sides. The little dragonfly-like yanma zipped around her and sometimes nipped and tugged the shiny jacket she still had on, liking the way it reflected. Once she nearly stepped on a carnavine, angering the carnivorous plant and earning a scream and a five minute marathon against it as she tried to get away from the plant that was intent on devouring her flesh and grinding her bones into dust. She ended up panting in a clearing and completely and utterly lost. **"Why did I…come here?" **She asked aloud as little beads of sweat ran down her forehead. She removed the jacket and wiped her face with the material, making the heat a bit more bearable. She quickly bound the extra cloth around her hips by the arms and looked back up. Her eyes caught sight of the reason she did come into the marsh. Her clothing and skin didn't get filthy just for fun. Her lungs and limbs were burning just for this.

Vania stared at her from under a tree. An uncharacteristic smirk was on her lips as she reached in her back pocket and drew out a little red and white pokeball and flicked it in her fingers. Xylia's hands flew to her hip where the pocket of pokeballs were located and took out her identical pokeball. There was no way this was Vania. Feugo was still with her. Now that she looked closer, this person didn't look like her older sister. Her features weren't as kind and her eyes weren't the same shade. Before her lips could part to ask who the older girl was, something wrapped around her and snatched her wrist with the pokeball up in a large, firm grip and covered her mouth, muffling her words. Her eyes darted up the person's face in fear.

It was definitely a boy. He was a good few inches above her and his chin was grazing the top of her head. She could see the black material of a sweater and her thought immediately flew to the thief. Her little body struggled against his grip. The warm hand dropped to her neck and lightly pulled on the chain around it, trying to take the pendant from its place under her blouse. Xylia's free hand flew to his wrist and tugged at it as roughly as she could. He barely budged. **"Stop! That's mine!"**

His posture became a bit stiff and he stopped. The girl across the field spoke. **"Don't hesitate; we need to make sure this is the right one this time." **The beat of his heart against her shoulders quickened slightly, but he moved her small hand in the binds of his other hand and proceeded to slide the pendant out. The emerald dangled in front of the owner's blue eye in its jeweled glory.

"**There," **he said and dropped it, **"Is that proof enough?"** Vania's imposter shook her head and brushed her hand against her forehead. The boy sighed and brushed the bangs out of his captive's face. She whimpered and turned her head away. He took her jaw lightly and pointed her gaze up so her bangs fell out of her face. Hazel eyes bore into her eyes, quickly darting from each color and looking back up. Snow white bangs hung in his face below his earlobe but seemed cropped shorter in the back. **"They're like he described. She's the one. She even has the tattoo." **His finger traced the glimmering swirls and stars softly, sending an uncomfortable chill up Xylia's spine.

"**Good. Let's get going," **the brunette said as she walked away into the thick trees and marsh. Xylia and the boy stared each other down. His eyes were calm and calculating and looking at her as if in conflict with himself. His fingers moved to under her delicate jaw line and felt for the frantic _thump thump! _of a frightened pulse. The blood pumped under his feather light touch and he took a deep breath before pressing on the arteries momentarily. Her eyes widened slightly, but fluttered closed and her body collapsed into unconsciousness.

* * *

Brent sighed as he placed the girl over his shoulder. Yes, he felt bad for doing something like this to a girl, but he would soon get over it. He began to walk after his partner, but a large Swampert blocked his way. The amphibian like pokemon was stupidly tall and was easily over a foot and a half taller than the white haired youth himself. Their eye locked –gold against hazel- in a staring contest. He wouldn't be half as surprised if the Hoenn pokemon hadn't been such a rarity. A pokeball was drawn out of his pocket gradually as he tried to retain a surprise attack.

"**Ice Beam. Right side." **The voice surprised Brent and only gave him a second to hop out of the way. The beam of ice shot out from the large pokemon's mouth and formed a layer of ice that froze easily over the damp marsh grass. The surface glazed over immediately with the heat rising from the ground and plants. As he jumped away from the frosty attack, a tree root that had nudged out of the ground seemingly just to catch his foot made the toned teen fall backwards. Automatically, he tugged his target's limp body from his shoulder to his chest so she wouldn't get hurt in her vulnerable state. Pokeballs spilled out of the open pockets of her jacket and scattered across the ice nearby.

A quick hand plucked them off the ice. Cold blue eyes glared down at the fair haired boy below the owner. Though shadowed by the long, dark bangs, Brent was chilled by the intensity of his stare. His boat necked shirt seemed familiar and a ninetales was by his side. He was sure this boy had never shown up in his life before, but he knew him from something. _Wait…._ Realization slapped him so hard in his mind, his head twitched slightly at the impact.

This looked like the guy that Kaoru had described to him when he got back from his mission. _Fudging dandy._ Why did her friends have to come at the most inconvenient of times?

The shorter of the two boys stood up and replaced the girl over his shoulder. An understood silence resonated between them; the 6'3" boy wanted her back and he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. Brent pressed the center button of the pokeball and released his pokemon companion. The little orange weasel glared at the much larger water amphibian and flicked its aqua fins in agitation. Two tails lashed on its rump and it was ready for battle. The swampert wiggled its fins in a taunt to further agitate the buizel across from him. It snorted and ruffled its short, waterproof fur.

"**Use surf, Rhythm," **the swampert's trainer ordered. A large wave erupted from its maw and tunneled around like an actual wave would do. It dove in and zig-zagged through the monstrous wave in dark flashes.

**"Use aqua jet and go in." **Buizel nodded and engulfed his body in water and it barreled into the wave with a quiet splash. Its crimson eyes darted about, looking for its brute of an opponent. A faint murmur of a voice was heard outside the water walls and a flash of darkness caught buizel's attention. Suddenly, the outmost walls of the colossal wave were frozen from the inside out. The water stopped moving and became completely still. Rhythm lurked at the bottom of the pool with a slightly victorious look in its eyes.

Buizel glared and jutted itself up to the top of the frozen case to take a quick breath and replenish its slowly depleting oxygen supply. The crown of its head met the top of the ice, but no air was present. Confused, it fired a water pulse at the walls, hoping to break them. It only stirred the water about and knocked it back. Its fins and tails lashed in alarm and annoyance. It was trapped.

Hazel eyes watched the weasel in annoyance that he had been lured into a trap so easily. It was a mammal and didn't have gills; therefore, air was necessary for it to live. Yes, it could last longer because it was a water type, but it would need a breath in less than ten minutes. **"Use whirlpool!" **Brent shouted as loudly as he could muster up, wanting to get his voice projected through that thick wall of ice. The pokemon nodded and charged up as large a whirlpool its two foot form could conjure up. It was released like a tsunami in a glass case and the water thrashed and went with the swirling current. The choppy underwater current slammed against the sides of the swampert's jaws and knocked him about like a doll, despite the weight and height keeping him anchored. The flats of its feet were being knocked from their stable position.

**"Follow the current." **Rhythm allowed itself to be lifted from its spot as his owner had ordered and was pulled with the spiral current. Its larger fins smacked roughly against the ice walls, but only succeeded in scuffing them lightly. Its head fins flapped lightly and it spun with the current, eventually managing to catch itself in the right position to use the spinning water as a speed boost. **"Excellent. Return." **A pale light resonated around the amphibian and it flowed out around it like streamers. It sped towards the opponent at the calm center of the whirlpool.

"**Dodge its attacks." **Buizel wrinkled his nose at the simple order. _It wasn't as easy as it seemed to dodge an oversized frog! _None the less, its small size gave it the flexibility and agility in the water to dodge the physical attack well enough. **"Good, use water pulse to throw it off." **It complied and gathered up a ball of water and used it to throw off the current. Rhythm went sideways, still allowing the current to propel him and throw him off to the side of the ice case. **"Follow up with Aqua Jet." **The waters swirled around the weasel and its tails swirled around like small helicopter blades and pushed it farther into the water. It headed right towards the swampert who was upside down and his back facing the little foe. It seemed to be on a direct collision course…

_Until of course, Buizel suddenly stopped._ Its pupils contracted as it thrashed about, choking on the water. Everything stopped moving and Rhythm was able to get back upright. Its eyes locked on it and it gave a few seconds, waiting for it to pass out. Victory was in its grasp.

**"I give up! Let him out!" **Brent said with a reluctant growl. Yes, he would have to throw the match, but his pokemon was in danger and that came first. The ninetales near the boy spat out a puff of smoke and a few sparks that rose up and vanished in seconds. The ice blue eyes of the teen narrowed.

"**You took someone from their friends forcibly, even after they told you not to. Why should I be merciful?" **He said as he held out his hand for his pokemon to halt their actions. Only silence came from the losing opponent. **"Well?" **Silence still. **"I have no reason to hold a grudge if you let me return her." **The snow haired teen got up and held Xylia out to him with a look of annoyance and reluctance. A small look of victory flitted across his face and he placed her small self over his shoulder and continued his fight. **"Rhythm, Protect." **A light green barrier surrounded the weasel and his pokemon. **"Gauche, Flame thrower." **A large stream of flames licked the sides of the ice, melting it quickly under the heat with a sizzling, evaporating noise. Rhythm and Buizel remained-virtually- unharmed. The flames stopped and a moment later, the protective shield fell as well and Buizel was put on the ground, knocked out cold. The beam of light absorbed the pokemon back into its pokeball.

A look was exchanged between the two and it said, '_Leave. Now.' _Brent glared back, but fled the scene none the less.

* * *

Ren dropped the pokeballs into the chest pocket of her jacket that was around her hips. _Fool of a girl._ She had gotten separated from her 'group'…_again… _**"Troublesome girl…" **He said as he adjusted her over his shoulder. Something glinted on her face and caught his eye. The silver swirls and stars that glinted in the waning light seemed totally at peace even as the skin around them was crinkled slightly as if in a bad dream. His large hand was placed over them and-as he thought- they were the exact same length; it measured a little above her right temple and drifted down below her jawbone. _What's the deal with getting that?_

Ren sighed and removed his hand and took off the messenger bag from his shoulder. One button stood out with a baby blue color and a swablu with a little white saying underneath it. _'They may look like cotton candy, but they're my wings!' _Not all that funny, but it was a small habit of his; the buttons made his otherwise blank bag a bit less boring. He handed the bag to Gauche who was watching him intently. His teeth snagged it and he trotted off at a mild pace. Rhythm was returned to his proper pokeball before the lanky older teen followed his foxy pokemon.

He made it back just before it hit dusk. Once or twice they got turned around and confused, but eventually, they found the way out. The sixteen-year-old stirred on his shoulder and his eyes darted towards her. It was a good thing she woke up; the other members of her group would probably assume that _he _was the one who hurt her. She didn't seem like the one to just _disappear_ after you would leave her. Like some annoying bug or persistent puppy that just kept coming back. Ren slid her off his shoulder and her eyes fluttered open just as her feet tapped the ground. **"Eh…..? W…where am I…?" **Her voice was light and slightly hoarse, as if she was still tired.

"**I'm bringing you back." **He said, flicking his hair to the side and out his eyes, as he began to tow her away.

"**But- hold on! Please can you tell me what happened?" **

"**I'll explain later. "**

"**But-"**

"**No- OW!" **The rude boy crumpled down on the ground suddenly. A short and stout, egg-shaped pokemon stood over him, making annoyed noises and waving its stubby arms in a threatening way. Xylia watched them in complete and utter confusion. It looked like it was a frillier and older version of a chansey. The name escaped her befuddled brain at the moment. Bibby? Saisy? Blissey? _Yeah! That was it….Blissey! _It looked at her with large brown eyes and she scooted back timidly about a foot. If it was strong enough to send Ren Di Cielo down on his knees and clutching his head in pain, the frilly pokemon could easily take Xylia down in a flick of its stumpy wrist. The pink egg like pokemon held out its arm nub happily though, seeming like it was…_apologizing…_for its trainer's behavior. Her hand gently grasped the shorter pokemon's and her nails brushed softly over its short, rosy fur.

"**That hurt, Lala…." **The trainer said rising up, rubbing the small lump on his head, **"How the hell do you get out anyway?" **The whole process began again with another whack to his head for 'cussing'. The pokeball that was supposed to contain the strict, yet motherly pokemon was drawn and recalled the creature.

Something grabbed Xylia from behind and snuggled their head on top of hers. She nearly screamed until she heard a familiar voice. **"Don't do that again! We've been looking all over for you! I'm getting you a baby leash when I can find it so you can't run off again!" **The blue eye glanced down at the arms around her to find the recognizable tattoo of the three legendary birds as well as Lugia staring back at her in a detailed tattoo.

"**Heh, sorry, Zia. I thought I saw someone I knew go into the marsh and I followed and got lost…. I didn't mean to!" **The grip only tightened around her and dramatic tears streamed down Zia's face.

**"That's no excuseeee! I couldn't travel around with just Vien! He's too serious!" **The drama was getting to Xylai and she turned and buried her face into Zia's side hugging her and whining as well. A cough from behind them broke their little 'sisterly love' fest. Ren was watching them with a bit of impatience. Zia…for the first time since she could remember… _had to tilt her head upwards slightly_ to look straight at him. They just stared….and stared….and stared…until the inch shorter girl held out her hand for him to shake. **"You brought her back, I assume?"**

"**That is correct." **

"**Thanks. She would've gotten even more lost." **He nodded and took her hand and shook it.

The two male ninetales glared at each other, lashing their tails and clanking their teeth occasionally. There seemed to be some sort of hormone fueled argument going on silently between them. Zia's ninetales smirked at Gauche and rippled its tales in a wave, indicating all _nine _of them. He growled and snorted turning away.

**"That was a bit uncalled for…"**

Suddenly, as dark ribbon was placed around Xylia's wrists and bound them together with two quick knots. She eyed it in wonder. _What was this for? _**"You're not running off this time. **_**You're stuck with us for good." **_A small bead of sweat ran down her forehead at the seriousness in her travelling partner's voice and her head bobbed in quick, slightly feared agreement. Zia's shirt was not held together by the ribbon anymore, but just the seams and small buttons. **"Off we go then!" **The entire walk was rather quiet. A small conversation popped up once or twice and the ninetales glowered with smoldering, dark eyes. Xylia looked about the darkening sky and nearly slammed into the backs of the other two. She was nearly blinded with the light from the pokemon center and the noise inside. Like it was rehearsed, their stomachs growled in unison, making a hungry melody. Zia and her dark haired companion blushed pink at the noise, but the boy behind them remained relatively undisturbed by it. **"Guess we're hungry…Better go inside and eat while we wait for Vien to get back." **That they did. Each ordered their preferred dish: a spicy stir-fry for Zia, a bowl of chicken and rice for Ren and Some pot-stickers for little Xylia. Her lips and teeth tugged at the tight binds around her. Her freckled cheeks were held tautly with the effort, but it was futile. Zia could tie a knot and still make it a pretty bow.

A shadow fell over her as she busily yanked at them and for the third time that day, her heart stopped. **"Where have you been?" **A large breath was released and her gaze looked up at the other addition to her party. Vien watched her with not annoyance, but with relief. The glasses that usually blocked his crimson irises from view were perched on his head. **"We've been looking all day." **

"**Well, I…uh…" **

"**Forget it, you're back and that's good. I'll find out later." **

**"I feel so bad though! The least I could tell you is where I was! You spent the entire day just looking for me! I really do need someone with me all the time….I'm so-" **Her long rant was cut off by a shrimp and cabbage filled noodle being shoved into her open mouth.

"**Please, I don't mean to be rude, but shut up." **A small smile flitted across his usually monotonous expression. The food had come and two long red chopsticks with tiny pokeball designs on the flat end were in Vien's fingers. A steam fried pot sticker was between the polished sticks. She chewed and swallowed the little Asian noodle before allowing her own pink lips to part in a grin. He bit off half of the noodle and place it back on the plate and taking out a little white pokeball and placing it on the table. **"He was getting a bit antsy, so I put him back when I was out." **Her wrists were gently pulled up by his face and he wiped off the ribbon with a nearby napkin. **"I'll untie this; Zia must want it back by now."**

* * *

A little shadow slunk along the dimly lit walls of the hallways, only making tiny _scritch-scratch _noises with the little hooked claws on its feet. In it purple grip, there was a note book. It looked a bit worn from use, but overall was in good condition. A small sticky note wiggled slightly as a current of air lifted the edges up. Crystalline eyes scanned about and a sharp grin zipped across its face as a door creaked and someone came out. The purple shadow scurried over and climbed up the back of the person, handing the notebook to the person. The sticky note read '_Xylia Arbrun. Sketch book.' _It was signed, _'Brent Stylus.' _in neat script. The paper was crumpled up and tossed carelessly on the floor. A frown crossed the person's lips and they moved on down the hall, flipping through the pages. They were drawn on with quick, messy sketches or beautifully drawn portraits. A sketch of Suicune, a tastefully drawn Lapras, a small page filled with chibis of various pokemon-some being pikachus, eevees and other pokemon of the cute nature-…it was all done well. It was snapped closed and held close to the person. This was the ideal chance to finally get the girl…Xylia? Whatever. Maybe it would succeed this time. It would be _sure_ there were no distractions about to ruin it. The time was coming soon…and Kaoru would bring her here…_no exceptions._

* * *

...I…am a very lazy person. I wrote this mostly in the course of three or four days…. I'm sorry. I was having trouble getting it out of my mind and onto paper (computer). Well! It's here now!

Good news: I've got the next chapter all planned out! Full of fluff! :3 With who though~?

Bad news: I'm back in school and I've got a pretty busy schedule…

Well….Onto the reviews! I'm happy to say I got a ton of reviews and messages! Thank you all! **Reknownst, Accord of the Wind, A lovely Name, Hotrod198, MsMissMrs Random, happy2Bme, RicePaddyHero, Silver Don, Sapphire Light of Night and Shadowjohn 101** reviewd! For those who messaged, Thank you a ton! You all know who you are!

**Reknownst: **There's Brent! I hope I got his personality right! Thanks for reviewing!

**Accord of the Wind: **I'm not sure if I am or not, but I will contact you if I do! Thanks for reviewing!

**A lovely Name: **It's not a problem. I'll Pm you before I use your character in case you think of anything else! Aw….I just thought of their relationship that way! :3 Now it's that much cuter! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Hotrod198: **I'll be sure to Pm you, but it won't be until a lot later, but He's going to have a decent sized part for one chapter.

**MsMissMrs Random: **I was worried that he was OOC, but I'm glad it was how you imagined it. :) Whoops, I knew I was forgetting something last chapter. . Eager to get it published I guess XD. I'm glad you like the fluff and cuteness between those two, but next chapter's going to be a bit different! :3 Its not going to be Vien! Hahaha! I'm evil!

**Happy2bMe: **Thank you! Was this description just as good? I hope it was as well as the diologue. I never really noticed the ninetales spelling…. XD Whoops. I actually ha a problem bolding last chapter when I was revising it on the fan fiction word. X( I hope its all bolded right this time!

**RicePaddyHero: **There's some fluff at the end between them :3 How did you like the fight scene on this one? The ice wave just randomly came up and I thought it would be fun to write! XD

**Silver Don: **Your OC I asked for…I decided that it would just be best to make up that on my own. Feel free to make another one and go crazy! I'm not sure if the leader is going to be there again for a while or if he's going to even show up again.

**Sapphire Light of Night: **First thing….I'm SOOOOOO sorry…I really haven't been doing anything on the joint story, but I have noooo ideas…. There's Zia again! Crazy little girl. Her words will come into play eventually, no telling though! Here's the nest installment! I hope it's as good as you hoped!

**Shadowjohn 101: **Yes, she's a trouble magnet. That makes her all the more entertaining though! Kaoru is very short on friends. He doesn't exactly project the aura of 'happy-go-lucky' though. :) thanks for reviewing and messaging! I can promise you he's going to be involved next chapter.

If you have ANY ideas what you want to happen or any cute scenes between ANY of the characters (whether it be your OC or your favorite you see) I would be glad- no….Ecstatic to hear them. I need some fillers in the plot and if I have over 800 views on this story, I'm sure al least one of you has an idea you want to share! Don't worry about next chapter though! That all ready on its way! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	7. Chapter 6: Caramelldansen

I only own my OC, Xylia Arbrun.

**Zia Sapphire belongs to Sapphire Light of Night**

**Kaoru Setsuma belongs to Shadowjohn 101**

**Vien Kamiya belongs to Ricepaddyhero**

**Ren Di Ceilo belongs to Happy2Bme.**

**Brent Stylus belongs to Reknownst. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Caramelldansen**

A spot of cold poked at Xylia's cheek. Her freckled face scrunched up slightly and she turned her face away from whatever it was. Once more it poked her, this time in her neck. A grumble left her lips and she readjusted her position so her face was buried under the soft comforter. A tiny breeze drifted through the covers as something small, cold and furry slipped under. Three tiny jabs of cold to her left side sent her squealing onto the tiled floors of the pokemon center. A squeaky whine sounded above her head and Celcius was kneading his paws into the plush bed. **"Okay…I'm up now. Your nose is cold."**

A malicious aura loomed behind the petite girl and out of instinct, she scrambled back, pressing against the bed side, grabbing Celcius and tucking him into her body. Ren stood above her in his night clothes and looking rather…_grumpy_ for lack of a better work. His black hair was askew and his icy eyes were fixed in a satanic glare at Celcius who just stuck out his tongue at him. **"Keep that….Girlish….fox….THING! Away from me when I sleep!" **he growled and turned to the bathroom back in his room where they were joined together. Gauche glared from his spot in the room. He was soaking wet, but steam was rising from the anger and annoyance reacting with his element. Within the next sixty seconds, he was completely dry and fluffy and he stalked off…probably to find his trainer.

**"What did you do this time?"** She said with a sigh as she picked up the glaceon and held him out at arm's length. It mewed innocently and was placed down on the bed. A new change of jeansand a baby-doll shirt that was this time an electric blue one. **"Oooo…. I don't remember this one…"**

Once she was changed and ready to go for the day, she packed her belongings. Her care of the egg was extreme and she slid it in snugly in top with the thick layers of blankets. **"Wonder what you are…." **With that last note, she bounced downstairs to join her companions. Celcius followed at her feel, purposefully sticking up his nose and holding his tail high as he passed by Ren. A small huff escaped the boys annoyed lips and an irritated expression took place of the normal emotionally void one. Zia's gold eyes looked between the glaring contest between human and pokemon. There could've been sparks flaring between them with the tension and anger. Xylia wasn't anywhere near the glowering duo, so with a tiny smirk, Celcius spat a small ice shard at his purple and white skate shoes and scurried off before his (or Gauche's) rage could be unleashed upon him. The corners of the icy boy's thin lips formed into an even deeper, more predatory scowl.

Celcius whined at Xylia's ankles and pawed at her, wanting the food in her hands. A giggle left her lips and she gently nudged him outside. **"You'll get it in a second."** The pokemon center was plenty large enough to hold her pokemon, but the well-mannered boy, Vien was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps he was outside; she would find out.

She was right. Almost as soon as her foot passed the strip of metal that separated the damp outside air from the inside, his Bulbasaur smacked into her leg. Red eyes looked up at her and watery tears formed. It looked down, ashamed of what it did. **"Oh no! It's okay!" **Her pink lips curved up in a smile. It looked up, as if to say '_really?'_ and her head bobbed accordingly. Two lanky vines slithered out of the bulb and wrapped around her leg in a hug. The soft skin rubbed against the leg of her jeans in a nuzzle. She smiled and bent down to pet its head. Celcius scrambled into the love fest, wanting a bit of attention.

The vine wrapped around her fingers and wirst in a delicate, but intricate hold. Bulbasaur tugged softly, pulling her with him. Xylia followed, curious what it wanted. It wasn't too long, only a few yards along the sides of the building, and she found Vien. He was twitching and holding his hand with a glare at Electabuzz, who was emitting a meow-like chuckle. A few, dim sparks danced around its big fist. The dark glasses were on top of his head again, keeping the dark hair out of his face in the humid weather. Crimson eyes darted up to her face and he blinked, surprised at her being there. **"Hey," **he greeted, releasing his hold on his hand.

**"I was wondering where you were." **The little boxes of Pokefood were placed on the ground as she dug in the pockets of her shiny jacket with her free hand. Three pokeballs were balanced in between her fingers and a fourth one between her thumb and index finger. Two were passed over to the hand with the vines wrapped around. The safari ball and heal ball were in her left and the normal pokeball and the dusk ball were in her right. Enlarged, she had trouble holding them, but managed. Her four other pokemon were released from the capsules and stretched in the sun. Dusknoir slunk over to the shade, naturally wanting the darkness. She pocketed the balls and handed out food to them; each to their specific likings. There were pretty large boxes and even though compared to the pokemon's stomachs, it should last them until lunch time. She set her bag down and took out her tin of berries.

There was a whoosh of air past Xylia's shoulder and a tap of cold on her shoulder. Her eyes darted to where she felt it, but saw nothing was there. There was another tap on her head and she spun around. Once again, nothing. A small amount of fear bubbled in the pits of her stomach, automatically assuming the worst, but it faded away as she felt a tiny tap in the berry tin and another whoosh of movement. A few feet away, a large cherry red bug was holding a spiky Tomato berry in its clamping claws very delicately. **"Scizor. You don't just take it. That's rude."**

**"No. It's fine. None of my pokemon like the tomato berries anyway."** She pulled out 5 plump berries: A Razz Berry for Dusknoir who liked the spicy and dry flavor, a Pinap Berry for Arbok, who craved the spicy and sour tang, a sweet and sour Wacan berry for Dragonite who liked the nearly 10 inch size of the berry more than anything else, a Occa berry for Feugo (he liked to use his fangs to pierce the super hard skin and flesh as well as the spicyness) and lastly a colbur berry for little Celcius; he to rip off the barbs. With a flick of her wrist, the berries were tossed up high into the air. Vien's eyebrows knitted together; _what was the point of this?_

Celcius was the first one off the ground and in the air. He jumped high enough to where he was level with the berry, and shot it down with a blast of icy wind. The purple spiky berry fell to the ground, but the tiny layer of frost kept any harm from coming to it. After him, Dragonite, who was happy enough to use its wings, simply flew up and zapped the berry with a small thunder attack. The yellow skin that was opaque a few seconds ago was now translucent with the sweet juices. Wacan berries absorbed the electrical attacks and increased the flavor. _Clever. _Arbok waited and waited until the berry was within striking range and used a quick round of poison jab attacks to soften the hard skin. The snake didn't have teeth to chew with, so the juices had to be smashed out before. Sure, now it was infected with globs of poison, but Arbok is a poison type and could literally live, breathe, and eat poison. It snatched it out of the air with another quick strike and slurped it down. Feugo took the fiery approach to his berry; a tunnel of fire shot out to his berry and engulfed it, making its outside skin just a tad softer and crunchier with the quick roast. With a follow up of extreme speed, he made it to it in no time and landed on the ground with thump of its paws. Of course, that left Dusknoir's berry. It floated in the air, just bouncing and hanging like there was a string attached to the nub of a stem. A tangible layer of thin darkness hung around it and it was too sucked into the shadows of the tree.

A small whimper of disappointment came from Xylia. Her bag was once again empty on the ground, egg and all. Her silver tipped finger combed through it and a pencil was between her lips. The aquatic iris of hers was narrowed in panic. She relinquished her hold of the pencil in her lips and let it drop to the ground. Two vines caught it before and Bulbasaur rose up the drawing utensil by her face. A quick smile flitted across her mouth as she reclaimed it and placed it in its proper place. **"I…can't find my sketchbook…" **The girl had gotten worked up over her sketchbook…?

**"You didn't leave it in your room?"** she shook her head to this. **"You must've dropped it somewhere…We'll look for it soon." **Her hands waved dismissively.

**"No, no. I can just buy another one. We should get moving onto the next city…"**

**"Heart home city." **Vin was looking forward to fighting the ghost-type gym leader, whoever that was. It could wait though if Xylia's sketchbook was anywhere around.

**"It's going to be muddy on the route there…,"** she started, pursing her lips as if to think about something. **"I wonder…" **Her silver covered feet carried her over to her dragonite. **"You up for a little flying through the rain?"**

_She couldn't possibly be suggesting…flying through the rain…._ Vien's eyes widened as Dragonite flapped her blue leathery wings, ready for some flight. _She was serious….completely and utterly serious…_

**"You…want to…fly…through the rain…" **Vien asked, running his eyes over the pokemon. Dragonite did guide sea travelers through rain, so it shouldn't be a problem for it to navigate through the weather. With one or more people on it though? That was going to be tough.

**"Yup! Dragonite hasn't flown in a while, so I thought I'd let her!"**

**"…Lets be on our way before it gets too late."**

Once the pokemon had eaten their fill, they were returned to their pokeballs (the exception being Dragonite; she was waiting to fly) and they returned to the front of the center just as Ren and Zia were coming out. **"Xylia wants to fly to Hearthome. Does anyone else have another pokemon that can carry more than one?"** Silence ruled over them for a few seconds before a beam of light shot from the Pokeball in Ren's hand. It released a Metagross with its sleek, metallic coat. Its red eyes narrowed at the three around it.

**"Jiggy Pepper, group. Group, Jiggy Pepper,"** The tall boy gave as a quick introduction. **"How many can you carry?"**

**"What a group of imbeciles you've chosen to travel with," **it said cruelly, **"I can take the little one easy and the other boy."**

Zia stared at it, not sure whether to burn it or _what._ **"If I could say as much, I'd like to take a trip through the marsh." **Xylia blinked at her in surprise.

**"Won't that take longer? What if you get hurt?"**

**"Psh…like I can get hurt. If worst come to worst, I have this," **She flicked out one of her shrunken Pokeballs and twirled it on her middle finger like a tiny basketball, just for show. "**This'll be able to get me around easily. I'll be off!"**

**"I'll come with you. Alone, something may happen and you can't bring out whatever pokemon you have in your arsenal,"** said Vein, **"Besides, I don't have a pokemon that can fly me around."**

**"You better not slow me down! I want to get through this! I'm hoping to find something!" **She zipped off quickly after that. The boy blinked, suddenly processing that Zia was on her way to the route between the cities and waved quickly at the remaining two before sprinting after her and her Ninetales.

**"Let's go." **Xylia nodded and ran to the back of the pokemon center where the huggable dragon pokemon waited for her. As she situated herself on its back, Ren simply jumped on the flat upper part of the metagross, which was just enough room for him to cross his legs comfortably. The metal beast used its telepathic powers to lift them off the ground with ease. It sways slightly, but kept relatively stable. From behind the pokemon center, a gust of wind blew and a yellow shape rose in the sky. Xylia's black curls could be seen from its back and she waved him to follow her. Dragonite flew off towards the graying skies that perpetually hung over the route near Pastoria City. Jiggy followed behind with a grumble about the humid weather.

* * *

On the ground, Zia and Vien were already making rather speedy progress across the muck of the marshy lands. Their pants were covered in mud and their shoes were hopelessly filled with it and basically useless, but Zia didn't slow one bit. The cool rain coming down drenched their hair and plastered it to their skulls. Vien's glasses were long taken off and his crimson eyes were glaring through the gray. A flash above them caught his vision. Lightning struck, catching the metallic coat of the blue machine like pokemon above them. Its red eyes glowed from the altitude they were at. They too were only visible for a second. The oversized dragonite was completely invisible, probably being at a bit higher altitude.

**"Zia…Why is it you wanted to come again?"**

**"Well…to be truthful. I hoped that the mucky water here would draw a legendary pokemon…Suicune…A lake guardian…Anything. So Far, all its drawn is mud and more mud and rain."**

**"Didn't you say you had a pokemon to help you out?" **To this, she nodded. **"Are you going to use it…?" **At that, she shook her head. **"Is there a reason…why?"**

**"Oh, we're not going to use him yet. It's not quite unbearable yet. Maybe in another hour or two." **His mouth dropped open. _Hour or two more of this?_ Another flash of lightning and the rumple of thunder caught their attention.

**"It's too light for that much lightning and thunder…" **Another flash of lightning followed her words, than another in rapid succession. **"And that closeness is time can be hard to see even in large thunderstorms."**

A powerful gust of air raced over the treetops and blew the grass and leaves in the eastward direction. A murky splash of yellow accompanied the winds. Dragonite's back skimmed over the treetops along with the wind, but she managed to catch herself before her or her trainer that she was pressing to on her belly hit something more deadly. Xylia, who was nearly invisible in the continually darkening weather, scrambled onto the dragon's back. Scuffs on the scales were visible. With a tremendous push from its wings, they were brought up into the area of darkness again. A bolt of thunder came within the comfort zone and Dragonite had to swerve awkwardly, nearly throwing Xylia off in the process, to avoid it. The attack wasn't nature's doing; it came from the trees barely a mile away. They were being attacked by something on the ground!

**"Move it or lose it, Vien! We gotta help them!" **The chocolate haired girl said, taking off. The said boy followed in pursuit.

* * *

Xylia clung to Dragonite's neck for dear life. At the same time, her body shifted, throwing her weight in the direction she wanted the dragon to move. It listened carefully, moving exactly with Xylia. There were no reins or saddle or anything for the team to use; Xylia was using her muscle to hold on. Her bangs were blown back with the air and she gladly used both her eyes to help her see. Her lips were parted and her expression scrunched up in concentration.

Higher up, the storm was rough. Wind blew and the rain pelted them, stinging like little needles. It was a hopeless situation. Her enemy could know exactly where she was, but she was blind as a bat in the dark weather and murky storm. Her skin felt dirty with the rain; it probably picked up some mud and dirt in the natural process of the water cycle. Coming back down, it clung to her skin and hair. The shower would have to wait though.

Thunder blazed by them in a flash of light. It provided a split second of light that saved them. It lit up everything and the light glinted on the reflective red surface of the goggles of her opponent. She tilted her weight backwards, telling her dragon to loop backwards. Agilely, it obeyed, fluttering its wings and angling them so that it made an elliptical shaped loop. The attack passed them and Dragonite had the angle advantage; it swerved up in the sky so it was above the opposing bug-like dragon. "Use hidden power." Dragonite obeyed. Its body became outlined in blue and small gusts of translucent blue wind slashed around her body in sharp, unruly patterns. Her dark eyes narrowed in a glare and its muzzle scrunched up in anger.

Before anything could happen, a blur of white exploded past them and rammed into Dragonite, spinning it with the velocity of the attack. More thunder blurred past them, two streaks this time. One caught her and a screech of pain left its maw. Xylia's fist clenched roughly on one another. It barely Hit dragonite, but it hurt none the less. A tear leaked out her eye, but she surveyed what had happened.

The two opponents loomed in front of them. One being the Flygon they were battling seconds before, the other being the white blur that knocked them around: a Togekiss. Those were pokemon of peace, but _why was it attacking them? _There was a small black collar around its neck and there seemed to be a speaker attached to it; it was the same with the flygon. There was someone giving orders at the other end of the device. It glared and with a shrill, but oddly sweet scream, it went to strike again. An outline of white traced its already pure body and as it flew, a trail was left behind and it lit up the surrounding area dimly before fading away. Dragonite twitched, trying to rid itself of the aftershock of the electrical attack and was wide open, easily allowing a critical hit.

Togekiss was thrown off balance with a metal clang. It squealed in pain, but flew up, recovering, slightly angered by the attack. There was a large scuff on its side and the feather were ruffled. Metagross glared at Xylia and Dragonite; its fist was outlined in gold from the meteor mash attack used to knock the Togekiss away. **"Fools, move," **spoke the metal beast.

Dragonite glared back, now shaken the shock off. They jumped back into battle, ready for the next barrage from their rivaling duo.

**"Jiggy, ice punch on Flygon."**

**"Use dragon pulse on Togekiss!"**

* * *

A short girl tapped on the side of the microphone impatiently as it crackled, **"Stupid weather…I'm all wet now." **It was true; even though they were in a relatively dry place, the rain still leaked through the leaves and branches. Her bright, rainbow clothing was sticking to her underdeveloped form. Her rainbow undershirt was completely see-through under her white shirt and evero other color from the Knees down were too covered in muck to be distinguished well. Her chestnut hair was plastered to her skull and she was always brushing the bangs that fell in a sodden heap away from her eyes so she could use the binoculars to see the battle above.** "Vilta is doing pretty good still. That mean Metagross and the boy on it hit her once though."** She removed the optical device away from her round amber eyes.

**"Don't worry June. We still have the upper hand," **her taller companion said, gesturing to the two electric pokemon beside them. The person looked much like a boy with shortly cropped hair and 6'4 height. The clothing plastered to the person's waist and hips proved that they were of the female gender. The Red 'R' on the chest area stood out in the darkness. Her eyes seemed to be part of her brown hair with the chocolate color. A Luxray watched the sky with golden eyes and wet, ebony fur. Beside it was a Raichu with a similar sour expression; they didn't appreciate the rain.

**"You're right, RIna." **She replaced the binoculars, pointing with the middle and index finger spread apart and pointing directly at the two floating pokemon above them that she could see. **"Thunder…Eleven 'o clock and one 'o clock."** Luxray charged up with its fur now spiking and crackling with the electricity combined with the water on its fur. A small cloud of steam rose p from the conducting, but it didn't faze the pokemon. Rina nodded to the Raichu, allowing it to attack as well. It too had a cloud of steam rising from its pelt soon with the voltage.

**"Flareon, stop the Raichu! Use secret power."**

**"Scizor, stop Luxray with X-scissor."**

Both pokemon executed their attacks quickly and precisely as their trainers ordered. Flareon's body glowed pink and the light caught Raichu's eye. His dark spheres turned just in time for the fox's fluffy mane to smack straight into its forehead with the impact of a brick being thrown at him. It tumbled back slightly, but recovered, angry at the _nerve_ of it for interrupting it. Its cheeks crackled with the volts and their onyx eyes locked in a battle of glares, fire against electricity.

The blue and black electricity pokemon turned its eyes from the position in the sky at the disturbance and saw Raichu glaring at the Eeveeloution of fire. Its swift movement was only able to narrowly dodge the attack of its assailant. The claws of the red bug pokemon missed it as it slashed in the 'X' fashion, but managed to slice off a lock of fur. The dark hair fell to the mucky ground and was sucked into blending in with the mud. Its angry expression snapped at the bug.

**"Pests…" **Rina growled, flicking her finger out pointing at Zia; they were about the same height. **"We're busy, you know?"**

Zia pointed up at the fight above, "**Those are our friends up there. You can't just do that without us interfering and _kicking your ass_ if I may be so bold." **Rina scowled, her finger twitching with the action. _Beat them? Hah! _

**"Sanda. Let's show them."**

**"Now you're talking. Flareon, Get on in there and fire it up!" **She smirked, showing a small glimpse of her white teeth. Flareon, despite its size and the wet air, made some sparks roar to life from its cloud like fluff.

* * *

Vien, on the other hand, wans't having quite as much luck; the child that was his opponent was startled by his pokemon's sudden appearance and had her finger up to her lips in fear. The large amber eyes on her face seemed to be swelling in size with the few tears that cascaded down her cheeks. Luxray saw this and snarled at Vien specifically, charging with full intent of ripping him to shreds. He panicked for a moment, but the flash of red that was his pokemon gave him a blanket of relief. His eyes parted again and he kept his eyes away from the girl that was on the verge of crying her little heart out. **"I'm sorry to make you cry, but those are my friends. I can't just sit and watch you hurt them."**

She sniffled and wiped her face on the damp sleeves of her shirt, but returned the look of fierce determination.** "Okay, I get w-what you mean. I'm not gonna give up though. I have my morals too! Ukko! Start us off! Thunder fang!" **The luxray dug its now electricity infused fangs into the thin, vulnerable waist of the metal pokemon. It screeched and mercilessly and recklessly slammed its metal claws on the head of the luxray. In turn, it bit more fiercely and gnashed its teeth further into its skin.

**"Calm down!" **It followed orders with a sarcastic glare. "**Thank you, brick break on the side of its jaws, hard as you can." **Its claws grew white and with a bug like hiss, it slammed its power infused claws in the said spot. It hit with such speed and it hit just in the right angle that the claws parted the teeth and it could slip out.

**"Scary face." **Ukko allowed the sparks to clam and the field to grow murky again. Scizor glanced around, angry that its opponent would _run away_ in the middle of _its_ battle. It didn't feel the presence of it nearby and in a flash of electricity, its golden eyes flicked about with a predatory look on its maw. It made Scizor stumble backwards and its legs tremble with a stunned fear. **"While its stunned, crunch!"**

**"Razor Wind." **Before that move could be executed, much less said, the cat was on it and trying to rip it to shreds with the dark attack. It screeched again, battering its claws on the sides on its jaws again with its speed now fueled by its anger. It slowly pried its jaws off of it and it used the issued attack. It slashed its claws at the air, looking like it was ripping through a wall with the ferocity. Large sharp gusts of wind blew at it and sliced its fur and knocking it back. Scizor saw this opportunity and streaked forward, pinning it's arms down at awkward angle. It didn't seem to hurt it, seeing as it snapped at it, unable to reach. **" Finish it with iron head."**

* * *

As that battle was going on, Zia's flareon and its opponent were throwing their attacks mercilessly at each other. A flamethrower from Flareon, a bolt of thunder from Raichu, It could go on for hours. They were agile and quick one moving just as the attack passed ad firing one of their own elemental attacks right back at it. Dodge. Attack. Dodge. Attack.** "Flareon, use lava plume." **A cloud of fire and smoke erupted from the ground below Raichu, concealing any damage and blocking its side of the field from being seen. "**Little too much there…." **The fox looked back sheepishly.

From within the cloud of gray smoke, a bulky flying dragon popped out from the murkiness. Seconds later, the smoke was cleared by the wind and rain, to see that there was neither Raichu nor its trainer. The orange lizard swerved, revealing the boyish trainer on its back. She smirked and went further into the air, nearing the conflict above them. The tattooed girl glared as she took out two pokeballs: One containing her next pokemon and the other to hold her Flareone who was glaring harshly at the sky. It was brought back into the pokeball and her other pokemon was released.

It was the one she referred to earlier when they were still four. The mystery 'last resort' pokemon was a Charizard identical to the one flying in the air. It was a bit rounded at the middle and bulky with muscle where as the other was slimmer and sharper all over. One was male, the other was female. Zia climbed onto the lizards back and held on for takeoff. With a mighty push, her fire lizard followed swiftly in pursuit. **"Steel wing." **Rina caught the motion of another Charizard pursuing them and issued a command of her own.

**"Iron tail."**

They clashed in the air. Their appendages, both glowing with metallic power, collided with a clang. The force threw them back a few feet.

**"Flare Blitz!" **Both the girls ordered at once and jumped off in unison. As they fell, their pokemon cloaked themselves in blazing orange fire. They began to spiral, making a bullet from the flames and their bodies. Steam poured off of it with the rain and they became a light in the cloud of steam. They hit, making a burst of fire explode and throw them out and fall down. Their eyes snapped open and they plummeted down after their trainers, each circling each other. They snatched their respective trainer and attempted to smack each other with their leathery wings. They came within close quarters of each other and resorted to snapping at each other's throats with no real strategy.

June's eyes watered slightly but she looked up, seeing the scrap between the two charizards. The weather was a bit clearer. In a fit or revenge of wanting her pokemon to win, she pointed to where Zia's Charizard was just above them. **"Rina! Watch out!" **She cried into the microphone around her ear**,"Let loose Thunder! Twelve 'o clock."** A stream of electricity streamed past and towards the two.

Rina saw this and smirked, waving her hand to bid good bye to her opponent. Her charizard took a sharp backwards turn, smacking Zia's charizard under its jaw with iron tail and messing with its equilibrium. Below, Vien could only watch the thunder near closer and was unable to do anything fast enough to help her. His scizor slammed its glowing skull into the luxray's forehead, knocking it out cold. Zia caught the attack coming closer and her golden eyes snapped closed.

She was literally ripped out of her dizzy pokemon's grasp by someone else. She opened her eyes and glanced back in horror as it hit directly. Her golden eyes glared back at the person holding her. With the rustic bellow of pain, her glare sharpened. Ice met with her gold and with a bark or anger, Zia yelled at him. **"What was that for?" **An incredulous look crossed his face.

**"What do you mean? I just saved you!"**

**"Charizard was hurt! You should've left me!"**

**"He can survive it; you wouldn't!" **She was quiet after. Her charizard regained its control of its wings and he caught up with his trainer. She wriggled out of his grip and gently crawled back onto her pokemon. There was no sign of anything other than Xylia circling confused around, looking for her double opponents. Below them, Vein's lapse of attention allowed the girl to wake up her poekmon and flee. His eyes widened as he saw the three come together for a few seconds and talk, then fly off towards the city.

**"They…Forgot me…" **His lips parted and his mouth was wide open with shock. The rain dripped into his mouth and caused him to choke and splutter with the dirty taste. **"THEY FORGOT ME!" **He yelled in annoyance, hoping they'd hear him.

They didn't.

He trudged forward, miffed about it, but just making the best of the situation… He would be there and they'd feel horrible about leaving him. Zia would probably manage to lose Xylia and _he'd_ end up finding her.

_They forgot him…_

* * *

The trio of flying trainers landed late afternoon. A feeling was deep in the littlest one's heart. It was like she had forgotten something important, but she couldn't put her finger on it…. It had been bothering her and gnawing at the back of her mind for an hour now, ever since they left the marsh where they were ambushed. Her hair was frizzy and she tugged a comb through her wet locks and they bounced back into place reluctantly. She grabbed a change of clean dry clothing and stepped into the shower. As the warm water hit her, so did her answer. She screamed and got out, putting her new clothing back on speedily and racing back down. **"WE FORGOT VIEN!" **She screeched like a banshee running past the rooms of her friends and taking two steps at a time.

_Bad idea_.

Her shoe caught the edge of the steps and she tumbled down, waving her arms wildly and hoping to catch herself on air. With a quick**,"watch it!" **from some unknown persons, her body, still damp from the shower was caught in someone's arms. Once stable, they hesitated on releasing her, but did so. A familiar sketch pad was held up in front of her face. **"Is this yours?"**

* * *

There….It felt like that fight scene would never end! I wrote the whole fight scene today! ALL OF IT! That took a ton of effort and a whooollleee lot of boredom. I'm sorry I lied about the fluff… This turned out so much longer than I expected. Well. Moving on.

**BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!**

I have decided to experiment with something. I'm going to be doing something I want to call 'Crimson Points'. This won't be based on answering questions, that would be unfair. It's based on your comments/reviews and overall communication with me about this story. Here's the breakdown:

1 CP: Submit an OC (I always like a large OC profile. :3 It give me a large choice)

2 CP: Favorite (It lets me know you wanna keep reading. :3)

3 CP: Review. (It warms my heart to have good reviews.)

5 CP: Tell me what you want to happen! (I'm never sure what you want and I need ideas for fillers and fluff)

7 CP: Draw Fanart (maybe too early to ask for this… It'll make me so happy!)

10 CP: PM me. (it's so much more convenient and I look forward to it please talk to me about the story.)

**I'll be keeping track of the CP.** I'm never sure If you're lying just to get the PRIZE AT THE END OF THE STORY. I want to know what you want the prize to be (if you care). Its super important. I have an idea, but you may have a better one. :P For those that have PMd me, I'm going to not count the ones before 9/6/10. Pm after will count though. I just found it unfair to have a head start already. Reviews and OC's I will count though. I'll start right after this is posted! I'll have a prize halfway through and then another prize at the end. So you have TWO chances! If you don't like the CP idea…Don't say anything about it. I'm hoping it'll improve my feedback.

Reviewers are: **A Lovely Name, Sapphire Light of Night, Happy2Bme, Joshua Chang, Rice Paddy Hero, MrMissMrs Random, and Shadow John 101**

**A Lovely Name:** It takes more than school to kill me! Even though it's trying awfully hard… I get that pervert thing… -.- immature at times. I wish I had a Vien too! :3 He's so hopeless. I hope I can thing of more scenes with Zia and Ren. Updated!

**Sapphire Light of Night**: I've been Pming you more! :3 I put a decent Zia sized moment in here. I've even got something cute in mind!

**Happy2Bme: **This may be the battle for the next chapter… It took forever! I'm not as proud as I could be, but I'm satisfied. I'm not sure if I was or not. I actually have it solidly in my head now! :3 I'm not telling though! Whoopsie… My computer messes with me sometimes and forgets to highlight stuff like that… Oh well!

**Joshua Chang:** I was just busy and lacking inspiration…sorry!

**Rice Paddy Hero:** Heh… It just took me a while to get out the last chapter… Inspiration low… Smooth XD I love that. I thought of it last minute… I thought 'what the heck? It's all I have…" Is this better? It sure came out faster. How was the Vien moment at the end? XD I was laughing and depressed writing it. Poor kid…

**MrMissMrs Random: **I'm glad you like the cuteness. The baby leash may make its comeback! Is this soon enough? I wrote over half of it today…

**Shadow John 101:** Thanks! It's tough seeing as my head is still mush from summer… :/

ONE MORE THING! My plot (that is now solid in my head) involves the legendaries. Maybe not all of them. SEND IN YOUR OC's SPECIAL LEGENDARY. It increases your chances of that pokemon interact with your OC if you send in a reason why.

I believe that is all… OH! If I don't mention you owning your OC, they may not be in the chapter. Just tell me nicely if they are and I'll fix it immediately!

**June Fletcher belongs to mystery umberon.**

**Rina Kolt belongs to Sakauto Doragon.**

(PS: I am having SOOOO Much trouble uploading this chapter properly. IF half of it is bolded, DO NOT point it out. When I get a chance and it uploads to where everyone can view it, I will check it and FIX it. Just do not point it out! I will just explode. . Its extremely late where I am and I am tired. I will fix it if it is!)


	8. Chapter 7: Follow Me Down

I only own my OC, Xylia Arbrun.

**Zia Sapphire belongs to Sapphire Light of Night**

**Kaoru Setsuma belongs to Shadowjohn 101**

**Vien Kamiya belongs to Ricepaddyhero**

**Ren Di Ceilo belongs to Happy2Bme.**

**Brent Stylus belongs to Reknownst. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Follow Me Down**

Tracking this girl down again had been task enough, but following that moron through a pretty heavy rainstorm and attempting not to get caught in the middle of the massive brawl going on between his target's group and his organization and not be seen by either was just unattainable. Kaoru was ready to capture her in Pastoria City, but his quarry had taken off before he could get a chance to even get close to her. His perceptive green eyes saw the metal beast take off and follow her swiftly. A few moments passed and with sudden recognition that she had –once again- gotten away without even trying, he grit his white teeth in annoyance and released his winged pokemon. The tan bird gave a shrill cry and leaned so he could get on and they took off in pursuit.

The rain soaked through the jacket on his arms fairly quickly, and he ripped it off his body and secured it around his waist. Pressing closer to his bird pokemon, he urged it to speed up with a tiny nudge from his foot. It flicked its feathered head in a nod and pressed its beige wings closer to its body for less wind resistance. Every few moments, it would beat its wings to keep it in a straight line, but otherwise remained in the speed position.

A streak of electricity flew by suddenly catching the pidgeot off guard and making it swerve and twist at an angle just to avoid the super effective attack. Kaoru grunted softly at the sudden change and held on with whatever strength he had as the bird did a 360 turn. The Brunette hair that was plastered to his face and in his eyes flicked about with the wild velocity of the twists. He urged the pokemon higher up and away from the battle ongoing underneath him. It twisted about, avoiding the lightning and other flying pokemon.

A flicker of yellow was there for a second and raven curls whipped him in the face. A growl escaped his nose as Kaoru rubbed the stinging spot.

"**Dragon Pulse!" **

He looked up in surprise as a glow of green caught the corner of his eye. Instinctually, he flung his weight to the side and moved his bird pokemon to the right side of the battlefield. A shrill squawk came from Pidgeot's beak and the smell of burnt feather was obvious even through the rain. The girl's sharp eyes peeked up at the unfamiliar cry of the bird. Kaoru instinctually pressed against the bird, not wanting to be detected and attacked. She disregarded it seconds later as the green Flygon as her opponent whizzed by with a barrage from its wings. It knocked the dragonite downwards towards the tree line.

Kaoru watched them fall and growled softly at the flygon, recognizing it as one of his companions' pokemon (which he couldn't tell…). He drove his pokemon downwards speedily, wanting _his quarry_ to stay unharmed and available for _him_ to catch _on his own_. The slim bird descended quickly, tucking the tanned, plastered wings in and cutting through the air like an arrow or a hot knife through butter. He still headed down as the tree line began to come upon them. As soon at the leaves nicked the slick feathers and slapped Kaoru in the face, they pulled up and spun so Pidgeot was flapping awkwardly wild and on its back, somehow managing through a feat of sheer wing strength to stay flipped for a few seconds, as it gusted up a whirlwind with an order from its trainer. The gusts shook the tree line, but flipped the dragonite enough for it to get its balance in the air and bring both himself and the girl back up. The colors of her eyes shined with a flash of light, but she was taken before she could find the trainer and pokemon. Kaoru 'hmphed', blowing the tiny skull that hung in his face into a sway and flipped his pokemon again and they glided through the tree line easily, only taking the best opening for easy maneuvering. _It would be best if he took his leave…._

The whole trip through the wet forest took for _freaking _ever…. Tree after tree, bush after bush, _never ending green and dull gray. _It never seemed like it would end with the monotonous blur of mucky scenery. A flicker of lights distant from his current position made his emerald eyes light up. First a simple white light, then some red and pink and then a mix of catchy neon colors made him push his pokemon faster and faster. **"Only a bit further…" **he urged the bird. The end of his jacket made rough _fwip fwip_noises as the wind blew the dark, damp material about around. The people below him were scurrying around like little bugs. With a giant sigh, the pokemon center came within sight.

Pidgeot landed just in front of the sliding doors with a large rush of wind that blew off hats and made women hold down their skirts. Kaoru smirked slightly. Maybe that'll teach them to start wearing something a bit more respectable than those skimpy skirts and dresses and 'fashionable' trinkets. The smirk faded and he took up his usual inactive expression and allowed his weary bird to take a long rest. He easily got a room upon entering the pokemon center and made his way up to his rented room for a shower to get all the dirt off his skin. The moment the water hit his skin, a pleasant hiss left his lips and he relaxed, enjoying the warm water and the feeling of cleanliness on his pale skin.

After his shower, the boy went dug through his bag, producing a worn sketchbook that little papers sticking out all over the place. He trekked downstairs with the parcel of pictures and by the looks of the lighting outside, it was roughly eight PM. He barely made it down the stairs himself before a scream caught his attention.

There was the girl he was targeting…about to break her neck from a trip down the short flight of stairs. Her expression on her freckled face was wide-eyed and surprised (as well as fright) was scribbled all over. Her pale arms flailed. **"Watch it!" **The words came out of Kaoru's mouth before he could truly think about them. His feet smoothly stepped forward and with his arms held out straight, the girl seemed to, as if It were natural, slid into his arms and rested against his chest. There was a moment of silence between the two and the brunette blinked in surprise at how well his catch went. He looked down, knowing that this was the best time to act, simply throwing her over his shoulder and running back out. He hadn't done anything to earn the easiness of this situation and after a few hesitant moments, released her. Her little body swiveled around, but before her eyes met his he popped the sketchbook up between their faces. **"Is this yours?" **

_Idiot._She would be suspicious at how he knew that it was hers, or how he even came into possession of the spiral bound book. How would he- _Wait…..was that a smile?_

Her white teeth flashed at him and she nodded, holding out her hand, not showing any sign of suspicion or even _caring_ of how he came into possession of the sketchbook, just her ecstatic, smiling response.

"**It is! I don't know how you found this…I lost it a while back, but thank you, thank you, thank you!"**

This girl, despite the many times she managed to avoid or escape him…_was truly an idiot… _He let go of the sketchbook as her slim, elegant fingers grasped it and brought the paper to her chest in a tight embrace. _Strange girl…did she not recognize him?_His thoughts returned to how to lead her to where he could actually capture her without drawing attention to himself. _Lead her away…_

A chilly touch wrapped around his hand and with a yank, Kaoru was being led away by the girl that had intertwined her fingers with his. **"I'd feel really bad if you would just leave with nothing but my thanks…Let's go get some ice cream. My treat! I'm Xylia by the way!"**

His gaze locked onto the back of her head incredulously as Xylia effortlessly led him away. Only a small _huh? _rolled off his tongue. _This was going to be easy… _His resistance never showed as they walked, but the faint murmurs of some passer bys about '_cute'_ or _'couple'_ or other things like that began making him aware. _They looked like they were dating…?_ He tried to flex his fingers, but they were held firmly in place by the girls sliver ones. It registered in his head that they DID look like they were dating and he felt his cheeks burn with the embarrassment. Before he could even think about ripping his hand out of her grip, she released him and opened the door with a little _ring!_ from the tiny bell on the door of the parlor.

There were little decorations of icy pokemon everywhere from Dewgong and Spheal to a large Articuno painting on the wall behind the cases of their ice cream selection. The benches and chairs were green and blue cushioned and the backs were a light wood that had a border of arctic designs all over it. The floors were a tad sticky under their feet (probably from all the children and pokemon running around messily with their cold treats), but the tiles and pokemon designs were clear and looked like on large mass of colors, but truly there were tons of detailed pictures of pokemon imbued within the tiles. As Kaoru took in the architecture of the place, his feet had a mind of their own and walked him straight to the cases of ice cream and next to the girl that brought him to this childish place.

Her one showing blue eye stared in awe at the case of colorful, creamy concoctions of sugary goodness and darted back and forth between a few of the brightest colored sweets she saw. They all had cheesy, creative names, like 'Sitrus-Berry Swirl' or 'Oran-explosion' and other things of that sort. Kaoru's eyes went over to a plain, white flavor that was simply titled 'Vanilla' and he got a small cup of that, plucked a spoon and went to a table while Xylia went over to the topping bar. He sat, only prodding at his cup and waited, simply thinking of what to do next. His patience was beginning to wear thin and he looked around to not see her at the toppings. He leaned over the table to get a better look around. Maybe she had gotten lost or something…

A small cup barely grazed his nose and made him freeze in place with a stunned expression. _Found her…_ The freckled girl had nearly taken his nose off as she plopped into her seat innocently. **"Sorry I took so long. They ran out of marshmallows," **she said as she poked one of the foamy, white cushions of sugar on her ice cream. Upon further investigation, Kaoru found that she had cleverly placed two bundles of marshmallows on each side of the scoop to make two fluffy wings. Two thin strips of light blue candy tape jutted out the top of the blue lump and sat idly upright. Another piece had made a short tail in the back and two little sugar buttons had made the eyes of the scoop. A tiny triangle of what looked like white chocolate made the beak of the ice cream.

"**That's what you were up there making? A Swabalu?" **he asked. She nodded and looked at his lump of melting white ice cream.

"**You're not going to do anything to yours?" **He shook his head. **"That's a bit boring. Sorry! I didn't mean it that way! I'm just used to playing with my food- That makes me sound like some sort of slob…." **Thus began Xylia's rant.

Kaoru, after a few second of trying to keep up with her words, gave up and went to the topping bar after remembering the first few words she said about his ice cream 'boring'. There were pumps of chocolate sauce that were marked with a 'Caution! Hot!' sign and he thought of the simplest thing he could do and squirted a thin stream on top, making it a chocolate and vanilla mess. Out the corner of his eye, he saw the mega marshmallows and snatched up two of them and plopped them on top the mound and returned to the table. **"How's this?" **

She blinked, now registering that he had gotten up and made his vanilla ice cream not quite as plain. Her artistic side took a hold of her and she grabbed one of the toothpicks in the bin on their table and broke it in 4 places, making even sticks. She plucked up one of the fat marshmallows and stuck two in the lower sides and one on the top side just above the two. Using the last nub of wood, she dipped it into the small pool of chocolate sauce and put two dots for eyes and a small horizontal 'D' for a smile and poked it in the side of the marshmallow.

They both blinked in unison, both in surprise. Making up something like that would've taken Kaoru a week to think of, but it took this short girl thirty seconds to think and make. It was a cute childish thing, but they seemed…fun to make.

"**Oh! I'm sorry! I should've at least asked first…"**

"**Can you show me how to do that?" **She looked at him like she was a deer in head lights and his cheeks burned at how stupid he sounded. **"I have some siblings…I thought it might be fun for them to make.**

"**Oh! No problem. I just dazed off. Go get some more of those marshmallows and chocolate sauce and I'll break these toothpicks."  
**

* * *

Zia was unfathomably miffed at Ren still. He was right that she would've gotten injured, but her pokemon was hurt as well! _The nerve! _Now, after some more bickering between the two of them, the tall girl had resorted to storming out and taking out her frustration on the pavement that her feet were stepping on. Ninetales refrained from following on her heels as usual and strayed back a few feet to avoid her wrath. He stared at the pavement, seeing tiny scuff marks where his trainer had walked.

A puff of creamy fur gently passed under his muzzle with a teasing caress. The fox looked down with dark eyes and they met with a sly, identical gaze. A female ninetales, just a tad smaller and slimmer than him looked at him like he was some sort of cake or sweet treat that needed to be gobbled up. The male looked at her in confusion and tried to continue on his way to his quickly retreating trainer, but she blocked his path. Thinking it was an accident, he moved around the other way to find that she moved that way too. With a seductive smirk, she pounced, bowled him over and pinned him down easily with her tails that now had the power of iron in them. The male ninetales stood still for a minute, surprised, but then started to wiggle and protest with shrill growls and howls of anger as well as lashing attacks from his own tail. He wasn't trying as hard as he could, not wanting to hurt this female, no matter how stupid and hormonal she may be. His eyes spied a little black collar around its neck and a speaker tied around it. Sharp ears caught the words through the crackling static. **"Finish him. I'm going to catch up to the other girl." **The female nodded and flicked her tails. Rough attacks slammed into the pinned male from all over and soon blackness over took his vision.

* * *

Zia on the other hand was still fuming and steamrolling down the streets, not noticing the absence of her fox pokemon. A fountain came into view and she sat down, staring into the surprisingly deep waters. The darkness kept her hidden rather well and the lack of people out was comforting. _He didn't care. Ren doesn't care about his pokemon getting hurt or injured. _**"He doesn't understand….Never will…" **The water rippled as if responding to her words. Zia stared at it, taken aback at it. **"So now I'm going crazy…great…" **The water rippled again and the silhouette of a large thing was visible. **"I know there are pokemon in the fountain…but what the hell is that?" **Her question was answered when behind her, a quiet order was heard.

"**Poison jab. Wrap it around her."**

The water glowed dimly with purple and shot out of the water speedily. The appendage warpped around her shoulders and pinned her arms to her side. Little stinging pricks pierced Zia's skin where the tentacles touched and she could feel the drips of blood come out, but still she struggled, only making the wounds worse. In her whole life of being a Gym leader, this variation of the poison jab attack had never been conjured up. Her eyes widened at her sight becoming dim and blurry and her movements sluggish. The belt around her waist was swaying with the pokeballs she carried. _Where was her ninetales? _There was no sight of him ANYWHERE! A yowl of pain came to her ears and she knew this had been some sort of set up. Her ninetales had been separated from her one way or another and she couldn't move.

She growled and glared down, looking for the trainer of this pokemon, but everything was just a big blur now and she could barely move. The belt swayed up just enough for her to grab the end pokeball with her long fingers. Snatching it off, she used her remaining strength to rip out her arm, causing the punctures on her arm to scratch thinly all the way down, and chuck the pokeball as far as she could. With her determination, it sailed a decent way away and disappeared just as Zia's determination flickered out and caused her to fall into darkness.

Xylia exited the ice cream shop, still holding one of the 'Marshmallow Men' as they were nicknamed. She held it up, waving to the people inside in goodbye as her f

* * *

riend exited out of the shop right behind her. Something hard smacked into her hand and knocked the 'Marshmallow Man' out her grip and the little white treat sailed over, bonking Kaoru on the head and rolling off his soft spikes and into his open palm. The girl fumbled slightly, but the little round capsule that had struck her dropped into her palm. Her pink lips pursed into a line and her eyebrows knitted as she looked from the sky to the pokeball. **"So pokeballs are falling from the sky now…?" **Curious, she pressed the little button in the middle, releasing the pokemon within. It jumped on top of her making panicked squealing noises. **"Umbreon…?"**

As she was fighting the pokemon, the headset on Kaoru's ear crackled and there was a small laugh of victory on the other side. **"Hey, Kaoru? Remember that girl you said punched you?" **_Brent…_ He let out an annoyed growl. **"I take that as a yes. Well….apparently she's friends with that girl. You better start working fast." **And with those last words, it clicked quiet. _Insouciant little prick… _Kaoru groaned and looked at Xylia. The oblivious girl was trying to figure out what the sounds of the dark pokemon meant. He then saw the streets around them were practically empty, save for the few people that roamed at this time._ Now was as good as ever…_ He reached for her shoulder, intent on just dragging her along there, but hesitated as she looked back with an innocent expression. His fingers twitched and retreated.

"**I…I have to go. Do me a favor? Stay out of sight for a while…lay low…" **He was tempted to add '_don't be an idiot' _to the list, but he thought better of it and sprinted away before she could say anything.

Xylia looked at Umbreon warily. **"I have a bad feeling about this…" **Umbreon nodded and wiggled out of her grip and flicked its tail for her to follow. **"But I have to trust you… Let's go…" **She followed the dark pokemon to where it was unknowingly dragging her further to her fate. Whether that was good or bad was yet to be decided…

* * *

YAAAAYYYY! FLUFFY! :3 Told you that Vien wouldn't be in here with Xylia. I had to shake it up a bit. OOOOOO! What happened to Zia? :] I have it all planned out and the plot starts finally rolling. Don't worry your little heads. Moving on! I have a lot of things I want to ask!

Honorable mentions to the following for reviewing: **Song of the Moon, Cooking Samurai, Shadow john101, Mystery Umbreon, Sapphire Light of Night, and Joshua Chang. **Only six reviews this time. I'm very thankful for them, so big thanks guys. Sorry for the slow updates…School has been sucking up my time… So I'm going to move my updates to HOPEFULLY once a month until I get to another holiday break (suck as winter break which I'm looking forward to).

**Song of the Moon: **Don't worry! I get what you mean. I've been completely and utterly busy with my work too and sadly, writing comes second to schoolwork and studying… thanks for staying up so late and reading that much of my story. Thank you! Was this fluffy enough for you?

**Cooking Samurai: **I would say to send them all in, but sending in more than one or two would be a bit unfair to everyone.

**Shadow john101: **Kaoru was in this one for a very large potion, and I must say. He has a rather interesting vocabulary. Poor little stalker man, we love him. :)

**Mystery Umbreon: **I did well on writing June? Well, she has another part coming up, what chapter, I couldn't tell you. The Scizor Ukko was battling IS pretty vicious, so that was one of the only ways I could think of getting it done.

**Sapphire Light of Night: **Zia's going to have a decent sized part in the next few chapters as well. :) Hope you like.

**Joshua Chang: **I tend to use a theme song for the characters when I introduce them, and that was the one that I got when I flipped the 'Coin of Destiny'. Was it bad…? I don't mind nosiness. It means you're interested and going to read to find out!

Thanks for everything guys!

Once I count up CP, I'll post a notice in the story to tell you who is winning! :) The prize is going to be…DUN DUN DUN! A personally written one-shot or chapter about an OC that you make up. It can be the OC you send me or a totally new one. It doesn't have to be pokemon either (thought it is preferable, since I know about that, obviously) but I can write it about another thing if I know about that anime/show/ book or whatever. Choose the genre too! Maybe you want it for the holiday coming up? We'll see!

Speaking of holidays, there may be a special chapter for this story for Halloween! We have to see how it lands.

Lastly, we've heard a bit from Xylia's past, who do you want to know more about? Brent? Zia? Ren? Vein? Maybe a less mentioned character? Need to put more about the other character, so vote on my soon to be posted poll!

I believe that's all, so thanks for reading and please review! Until next time, my lovely readers!


	9. Chapter 8: Through Her Eyes

I only own my OC, Xylia Arbrun

**Zia Sapphire belongs to Sapphire Light of Night**

**Kaoru Setsuma belongs to Shadowjohn 101**

**Vien Kamiya belongs to Ricepaddyhero**

**Ren Di Ceilo belongs to Happy2Bme.**

**Brent Stylus belongs to Reknownst. **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Through Her Eyes**

The entrance of the gym was fairly easy to find. It was a fairly large building that was the beacon of Hearthome city. It was littered with black lights that lit up the glow in the neon blue and pink markings on the sides of the building. Little white lights lettered the dark side of the gym like stars on a dark night. A large heart shaped archway designated the entrance with a large sign that was simply labeled 'Entrance' with small, flashing red lights. All the designs swirled together in two large designs at either side of the door way. Pink neon strips of light made the pink markings of the legendary Pokemon, Palkia and white lights made the outline of its figure. On the opposite side, neon blue lights made the markings of Dialga and dark Blue lights made its silhouette. The colorful lights made the place seem so magical, but the elements of ferocity in the pokemon's expressions were ferocious to keep some at bay.

Xylia stared up at them, intimidated by the sheer size of the architecture compared to her little body. Her pale skin was illuminated by all the color and her eyes gleamed at the colors all over; she loved bright colors. With the proper shading and blend, all the variations of color could come into a beautiful mixture. Umbreon was huddled in her arms having finished his job of guiding Xylia to the gym where he scented his trainer to be held. The luminescent marks on his midnight fur pulsed just as bright as the lights on the building.

"**Are you sure she's in there…?" **Xylia questioned, wanting to avoid fighting as much as possible, which wasn't very easy to accomplish in a gym. The fox nodded his head, making Xylia examine the gym again. **"Well," **she announced after a few seconds of silence, **"I'm going to have to go in anyway…Maybe the gym leader will help…" **her blue eye closed and she marched forwards blindly. With a loud _smack!, _the girl crashed into a pole and fell to the ground in a daze. Umbreon fell out the girl's arms, but using his quick reflexes, landed on his feet. He began to doubt himself. _Maybe this wasn't the best choice… _Her silver jacket flashed with the illumination all around them as she sat up. Umbreon jumped on her chest, hanging onto her shoulders with his little claws and flicked out a few pokeballs with his nose. The miniature capsules scattered lightly in front of Xylia. Umbreon, not caring what looks the lass was giving him, jumped back off and landed in the center of the triangle of pokeballs. His sensitive nose picked up the familiar scent of Celcius radiating off one of the three and picked that up with his maw, bringing it over to its owner and dropping it into her awaiting palms.

Xylia's look of perplexity quickly switched to one of understanding; Umbreon wanted her to let out her eeveeloution. The white premier ball enlarged in her palm and she clicked the button in the middle of it. A thin transparent beam let out the eevee of ice. He puffed his fur, ready to do anything. Umbreon flicked his rounded tail, signaling his comrade to take the inept trainer further in the luminescent gym and dashed off towards the middle of town. The Glaceon watched after his companion for a split second, but remembered the task he was assigned and swiftly trotted in front of Xylia, who had now gotten up on her feet and replaced her spilled pokeballs in her pocket. His diamond-shaped tail whipped around, urging her on; the girl obliged willingly and the two entered through the large archways.

The inside was much simpler than the elaborate outside. It was completely dark except for the few little pink, blue and white lights dotting the ceiling and sides in a swirl that resembled a galaxy. It dimly illuminated the floor and reflected off the little lights that illuminated a thing walk way. The silence was only broken by the scuff of Xylia's small shoes on the dark tiled ground. Her blue eye flicked around the room, noting the light art all around the room as well as looking for any sign of where to go. Celcius's ears flicked as he heard echoes of a draft at the end of the large hall they were walking through. The enclosed hall opened up to a large, spacious room. The lights dotted the ceiling much like the other rooms, but there were two large spotlights shifting around in a confusing pattern or blue and pink. A simplistic leader's chair was perched on the opposite side of the marked field. It was lined in smooth silver and blue cushions were sewn into the back of the chair, giving it a look of comfort. The arm rests had some cushioning as well, and ended with two, large gem like crystals that were clutched by the metal at the end. Someone was perched formally in the chair.

The person –who Xylia assumed to be the gym leader- sat straight up with their arms resting on the armrests. The person's face was dimly lit by the colored lights, but the angles were able to be seen; he -or she- looked rather feminine. Long, platinum hair was held back in a thick ponytail with a few lazy strands falling in the person's face. Their eyes were closed peacefully as if in rest and soft, even breathing could be heard from the respirator that covered the person's mouth and nose. A Kirlia was curled up in the person's lap, completely at ease. Its little hands lightly held the white fabric of the short in its grip.

Celcius judged the situation; they wanted to avoid as many fights as possible and get Zia from wherever she was being held. The gym leader would have to be avoided at all costs. He flicked his tail and hugged the side of the field. His trainer copied his actions, following stealthily, thanks to her light weight. One step at a time, they crossed the floor in a matter of minutes. As they reached the border that separated the trainer's box from the actual battle field, Celcius's fur pricked with anticipation. His paw lifted up smoothly above the white line and without considering what could result of his actions, placed it down right on top the white line. A shrill alarm sounded and made the fox fly back into its trainer's arms and hide, bristling in fear under there. Xylia held her free arm to her ears, trying to block out the screaming siren noise. The gym leader jolted up as well, but didn't react as strongly as the girl and her eeveeloution. After a few seconds, the clamor calmed down to complete silence. The gym leader sat up, placing his Kirlia on the ground and walking unsteadily forward.

"**Hello," **he greeted shortly. Celcius, now able to control his adrenalin shocked body, climbed down to the ground from Xylia's grip. His dark eyes caught her expression and his whole demeanor just got a slap in the face. She was worried, but unaffected by the shock of the noise; she was already apologizing profoundly to the now awake boy.

"**Oh! I'm sorry for waking you up! I honestly didn't mean to!" **She clasped her hands in front of her chest and started bouncing on the balls of her feet. **"I just need to find my friend! Forgive me!" **His eyes, though the smoky color was obscured by the lights, looks at her in confusion.

"**Don't…worry…?" **

Xylia was content with that answer and calmed down enough to explain herself to him. **" I'm not here to challenge the gym. Have you seen a really tall girl around? Black hair with some funky tattoos of the legendary pokemon?" **He shook his head to this. **"Oh…you haven't?" **

"**No. I'm sorry." **He looked at her, as if trying to find something. His eyes fell to the necklace around her neck and his eyes focused on that. **"What color is that necklace? It's too far to see."**

"**Green, why?"**

"**Would your name be Xylia Arbrun?" **

"**Yes… Can you tell me why-" **her sentence was cut off with a yelp as a ring of light purple aura surrounded her body and lifted her up off the ground and into mid air. Celcius was too lifted up simultaneously. They hung there for a few seconds, processing what happened, but seconds later the ice pokemon bristled angrily and spat out shards of sharp ice. They barely moved past Celcius's nose, hanging there like a freeze frame.

"**I hope you don't hold this against me. " **the boy said, unconsciously fiddling with the ends of his hair. His Kirlia used psychic to levitate the girl and her companion above the ground. Xylia's eyes flicked to the corners of the room. A flash of dark color darted along the wall.

The black figure suddenly burst from the shadows and crashed into the green and white dancer-like pokemon. Kirlia let out a screech and her concentration dropped, releasing the psychic hold on Xylia. The girl, now not held up by the pokemon's power, dropped. Her arms shot out around her ice eeveeloution and held it close to her body. The little pokemon was tough, but her personality made her put her pokemon before herself. Her eyes closed as she descended. She dropped, but not on the ground; before her body made it to the floor, she was embraced by warmth and held tightly. Her eyes opened to dark material, and the scent of mud and marshlands wafted up her nose. Xylia's body slumped with guilt as the horrid feeling gnawed at her insides.

Vien…He was there to help her…per usual…

Those red eyes looked down in exasperation. **"Can't keep yourself out of trouble for even a day?" **he said in a sigh before his lips turned up into a small smile, **"I suppose that's what I'm here for." **

"**I…I'm sorry…I forgot-"** Before the apology was finished, her world was twirled around, making the girl even dizzier than she already was. A large barrage of stars flashed by in a wave of sparkles before disappearing a few feet away from the duo. Kirlia glared them down from her trainer's side. Vien put her on the ground, grabbing Xylia's chin and forcing her to look him in his eyes.

"**It's fine, but listen to me. I need you to follow Zia's umbreon," **he pointed with his free hand to the dark fox tugging on a length of rope that was connected to the ground, **"He's going to take you somewhere, I don't know where, but just follow. I'm going to stay here and make sure no one follows. Promise me one thing though…Don't get hurt." **A small smile graced his lips as she nodded her head up and down quickly. **"Good," **with that, he released her and nudged her in the right direction. Celcius followed suit and went to Umbreon to help him pull up the rope.

With the flick of his wrist, Vien's own pokeball was sent out. From the capsule, his trusty Gallade emerged. The regal pokemon blinked and looked at his trainer in confusion, wondering why they were here when earlier Vien had stated they were going to find their companions. **"Change of plan…we have to help Xylia…" **Gallade nodded, spreading his arms out and watching the opposing pokemon.

The Kirlia from before was staring him down with a crimson gaze. Her trainer's eyes flicked warily between the fleeing girl on the side lines and Vien, wondering what his first priority should be. **"Fine. I'll fight you because I'm a gym leader. One round. Swift, Ruru." **As her trainer spoke the command, the ballerina pokemon spun with serene grace. Sparkling stars sprouted from the air around it and shot off with a trail of twinkling dust behind it. They flew in all directions, but the most concentrated amount flew towards Gallade and Xylia, who had now reached Umbreon. Her hands were wrapped around the rope, trying to pull it from the ground. She saw the incoming swift attack and her eyes widened. She yanked on the cord with one last burst of frantic energy, and it flew up in front of her, taking the attack for her. Little dents formed in the metal, some deeper than others. When the attack ended and only sparkles remained, the plate of metal resembled a mountainous hillside. Xylia, not missing a beat, raced down the metallic stairway that was hidden underneath the trapdoor. Her form, along with the two eeveeloutions, disappeared in the darkness. Ruru growled femininely and skipped gracefully towards the door, hoping to get a last minute shot down it.

"**Leaf Blade, Gallade." **The gentleman-like pokemon prepared the attack, only taking a few moments to allow the power of grass to imbue the blades on his forearms with a green glow. He jumped upwards and out of the way of the most concentrated amount of stars and lashed out, slicing clean through the sparkling attack and producing a small puff of glitter in its wake. His feet landed in a sturdy position, allowing the skilled sword pokemon to lunge for his opponent. Ruru, sensing him coming near, fluttered away with an inaudible scuff of her feet, carefully avoiding the white lines that she knew would make her lose the battle. She twisted like a ballerina and turned its face towards Gallade, balancing effortlessly on its tip toes. Vien's crimson eyes narrowed. **"I can't let you do anything to her. This is our fight," **His index finger flicked up, pointing lazily at Mitsuru, **"and I need that gym badge, so let's do this."**

Mitsuru sighed, but nodded. **"Once I'm done with you, I can get her…" **His silver eyes looked up, ready to face his challenger. **"I'm ready…Let's go."**

* * *

Xylia raced down the torch-lit hallway blindly, occasionally stumbling. Her dark curls bounced with each step and her jacket was illuminated with the orange light of the flames on the wall. Her gaze was set straight forward, determined to speed along as possible. As she went further into the passage, the torches were getting more spread out and darkness seemed to creep in. Her eyes narrowed into a squint as she tried to keep her eye on the umbreon that lead the way. Its dark pelt faded into the darkness, leaving little for her to follow. Celcius had been returned to his pokeball so he would not get lost on accident. The girl flicked her head to get her bangs out of her face, and as if on cue, a wall got in her way. Her little body collided with it and created a resounding _smack! _as flesh contacted metal. She tumbled back, making another low _thump! _as she hit the floor. Her world spun as she became dizzy from the impact.

"**Ow…" **she muttered, rubbing her sore head. Umbreon sat down a few feet away, looking at her in agitation. **"Don't give me that look please…I'm sorry." **It whined in annoyance and pranced around impatiently as Xylia rose up. Her silver painted fingers went to the pocket of her jacket and drew out all her pokeballs. The miniature versions of the pokemon capsules rolled around in her hand as she squinted, trying to make out the colors. The traditional red and white one she was looking for came into her view and she plucked it out quickly, returning the others to their rightful place. She enlarged the ball so it took up nearly her entire hand. Her middle finger curled up, pressing the button in the middle to release the pokemon inside.

The red beam shot out in front of her and a large form of a dog took shape. As the light faded, her Arcanine, Feugo, shook his fluffy tan fur and yawned widely. His fangs glittered dangerously in the dim lighting. He smacked tiredly and looked down at Xylia, wondering why he was needed. She smiled sheepishly at her pokemon as if he were human. **"You're faster and better at running than me…" **The gentle giant nodded, and crouched down, allowing her to scramble on his back. Umbreon nodded in approval and zipped off again. Feugo pursued him with a slow gallop, easily keeping up with the shorter pokemon. The cocky canine even smirked down at the fox when it seemed to slow, infuriating it into an even quicker pace.

One by one, the lights ceased to light the hall. The creeping darkness was upon the team. Feugo screeched to a halt at the edge, refusing to go on. Umbreon glared maliciously at his much larger counterpart, trying to scare him into moving on. The arcanine looked down in annoyance and puffed a cloud of smoke at him. His black irises glanced around quickly at his surroundings, trying to find a way to light the darkness around him. He saw a unlit torch on the wall and puffed a small flame at it, lighting the corridor around them. Another was on the wall ahead of them, and another after that and so on. Feugo took in a deep breath and walked in front the dark fox. It sent him a look of confusion and annoyance. Seconds later, he released a massive tunnel of fire, lighting up the entire hallway down to the end. The torches blazed bright beside them, offering a pleasing view of the doors beside them.

Squeak and groans sounded above and the trio turned their gaze upward. The ceiling was covered with a thick layer of clear plastic or glass. A few scuffs and scratches littered the surface, but just beyond the glass was something they would not expect. Tens if not hundreds of water type pokemon crawled above them. Poliwags and Piplups were awoken from a peaceful rest and their irritation was turned downwards on the fire pokemon that awoke them. Marills and mudkips squeaked in fear at the sudden attack and spit water out. Surskits and spheals followed suit and soon, every pokemon was doing the same. The water fell through little holes in the glass and created a torrential downpour on them. The torches were put out and darkness engulfed them once again. Feugo yowled as the water splashed onto his puffy fur, flattening it into a shapeless mop. Umbreon hissed and started prancing around in annoyance, making tiny _splash! _sounds with his paws. Xylia hopped down from Feugo and felt her way towards the wall. Her fingertips felt the chilly metal of a door handle and she swung it open. Light greeted her and she dove inside. She pressed her wet back against the cold metal wall and closed her eyes, breathing out a sigh of relief. She didn't expect the warm hand that came in contact with her shoulder and screamed. Her hand flew up to the person's head, grabbed their long hair and forcefully bashed their skull against the wall before they could even get a word out. She slipped away as their grip loosened and their body fell to the ground. She opened her eyes and looked down to see who it was.

Face down on the ground was the boy from earlier. His messy spiked of brown hair were strewn about and covering the sides on his face, only allowing the tip of his nose and his lips to be seen. In his hand was a small bag of marshmallows, a container of toothpicks and a small bottle of chocolate sauce along with a bowl. **"OH MY GOSH! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT! OH I FEEL HORRIBLE NOW!" **She screamed as she crouched down by his side, trying to pull him up, but failing miserably. **"Oh please be alright! I freaked out! I'm sorry!" **

As the dark haired girl worried over him, Umbreon slunk in, looking like a drowned rat. His perceptive eyes caught sight of the key ring in Koaru's pocket and he darted over, being careful not to slip. His teeth grabbed it quickly and yanked. He shook it in satisfaction and darted over to a door that lead to a different room and pawed at it, whining. Xylia looked up at him and remembered her objective. **"Oh! You're right!" **She got up, apologizing to her downed friend once more. Feugo gave her a pathetic look and whined, unable to fit through the small door. She withdrew him and walked to the door the eeveeloution was standing by. **"I'm ready!" **she said, flinging open the door.

* * *

The two psychic pokemon that were battling were giving the fight every ounce of strength that had. Gallade was pressing forwards with the super effective move, night slash. It gave little room for Ruru to counter with her own attack, for she was dodging the quick swipes of the darkness imbued blade. The little dancer was backed up to the edge of the field and Gallade was poised to strike. **"Use Psychic!" **Her trainer ordered, slowly dragging his hand through the air in a graceful motion. The psychic ballerina copied her trainer, sending out a wave of psychic energy to protect her. The two opposing forces clashed, creating large smoke cloud that obscured vision.

The dark smoke invaded Mitsuru's lungs, causing his asthma to act up. He began coughing violently with his breath coming out in gasps. He fell to his knees, his platinum hair falling in his eyes. Vien heard his fit, but couldn't locate the source to offer help. A faint glow resonated from the depths of the haze, but it faded as quickly as it was seen. Vien called back his Gallade to his side of the field. The smoke cleared a few seconds later and a tall female pokemon was crouched over the gym leader, its hand out stretched in a spherical barrier that encased them. Its long white dress flowed elegantly around her and an air of knowing radiated around its lean green form. Its 'hair' was styled in a short bob that hooked in front her face, covering everything but its crimson eyes. Inside, Mitsuru was holding his chest, trying to catch his breath. The pokemon released its barrier and helped the boy rise.

Vien watched, surprised at the turn of events. _So the little kirlia evolved into a Gardevior. _His gallade watched the female, intrigued at the now attractive female.

"**J…just go…You win…," **the gym leader's weak voice said, finally able to get out some words. His long fingers gestured to his chair. Vien walked over to the throne and saw the badge on the arm rest. It was pretty simple, just a round shape that was the size of his, but it was littered with little pink and blue gems that sparkled dimly in the light. **"I don't even want to be the leader of this gym…or part of this organization…"**

Vien perked up at the mention of an 'organization'. **"What do you mean…?" **He always suspected there to be a connection, but exactly how big was it? He turned to face Mitsuru, who was still on the ground.

"**Its none of your concern…more the girl's…"**

"**Then it is my concern…"**

"…**They placed me here to replace the gym leader in hopes that I might be able to catch her...****The main objective is to get the girl. Why? I don't know…but it has something to do with the necklace on her. The leader says that if we can get the necklace, we can get her….that's all I can tell you right now…"**

"**Does this organization have a name?"**

"**Protettori dei Deboli…"**

* * *

Xylia stood in a long chamber. The walls were littered with barred cells that all looked the same. Everything gleamed with clean metallic freshness and it was almost nauseating to look at. The room, though it looked empty, was everything but that. Tiny mumbles and groans were heard from the dark corners of the cage. Hands clutched at the bars wearily and pale faces were pressed against the bars. Xylia's gaze flitted about like a nervous bird. The feeling the resonated was unnerving…_hopeless_…

"**Z-Zia…?" **she called warily. There was no telling if this was the room she was in, but it was a good place to start. Umbreon's nose could only take them so far, and this room was filled with so many human scents, it was physically impossible for the eeveeloution to find one. A hand clutched Xylia's shoulder, bringing her back against the icy bars. Another wrapped around her mouth, muffling her scream.

"**Shhh! Its me!" **The freckle faced girl let out a deep sigh of relief and she spun around, now free of the person's grip. Zia stared back at Xylia, the gold color in her eye shining in the overbearing light. **"I knew you would come, "**she said softly as a grin crept up on her face. Her much shorter counterpart smiled brightly.

"**I wouldn't leave you."**

A flash of black raced forward and wriggled through the bars and into the cage. Umbreon squealed happily, throwing himself over his trainer and lavishing her with affection. Zia returned the love with a bone crushing hug and giggles. **"I need to get you out, I'm not sure who's going to be coming…," **Xylia said as she fumbled with the labeled keys. The large white panel above Zia's cell read _S5-238_ in clean black print, and the keys had a numbers printed on the plastic covering in the same black print, so it could be assumed that the key that matched the numbers above the cell would be the one to unlock Zia's cage. **"Just give me one-" **she was cut off when the brunette snatched the key ring from the ravenette's hands. The small girl looked up in confusion.

"**Put the pieces together Xylia. **_**These **_**are the people that took your necklace and tried to take you. Something is going to happen soon, something directed towards you, and we can't wait for them to strike. We have to burn the problem while it's still a bud. I've been thinking about this for a while, and I'm going to stay. "**

Xylia's expression didn't change. Zia quickly found the key needed to unlock her cage and unhooked it, handing the rest back to Xylia. From within her cell, Zia took out a silver box. It had a speaker and a long antenna jutting out the top. There was a strip of red tape on the side, perhaps to make a matching set.

"**You've been here for maybe an hour…How did you manage to think an entire plan out and get all the materials together…?" **Zia answered a sly grin.

"**I have my ways."**

Footsteps echoed against the walls and Zia's head lifted up, trying to make out who was coming. Her golden eyes narrowed and she slipped her hand through the bars and pushed her companion along, trying to urge her away. Xylia glanced back for a second, but a reassuring smile from Zia sent her scurrying off down the clean corridor of cells. Zia let out a sigh, relieved that she had left quickly.

Moments later, a familiar figure emerged. His frost white hair hung in front of his face, obscuring his eyes from view. His dark hoodie hung loosely around his form. The growing sound of _thump thump thump _from his steps made Zia quickly hide her radio and key in the back of her cell under her bed. Umberon scampered to the bed as well, blending into the shadows underneath. The tall teen sauntered by, stopping in front of the cell and peering un underneath his messy bangs. Zia stared challengingly back at his, her golden orbs gleaming with the want for a fight. **"What are YOU looking at?"**

"…**I know she was here," **He said, glancing down at the ground where there was a trail of wet footprints. **" You aren't going to be able to hide her forever…our leader wants her…"**

"**Hm…? You wanna bet?"**

* * *

I know, I'm a horrible updater…and I should kill a butterfly, but I took a look at some of my other stories, and they seemed a little neglected, so I took a short break and played with those. Fear not! THIS STORY IS ALIVE! The updates will be a little slow with school and sports in the way, so I apologize for that. Im not as proud of this chapter as I could be, but Zia is turning out to be more awesome than I intended her to be! The organization's name will be revealed soon too! Maybe in the next chapter! And Juuuust incase I didn't mention tis before, I'm not counting Crimson Points anymore -.- it was too much work. Well…without further delays, Onto the reviews!

**Reknownst: **Thank you~! And I don't mind you talking to me Via PM either :P

**Burning: **I'm sorry! TT^TT I'm bad at remembering to message people! I'll message you as soon as I press the publish button!

**Rice Paddy Hero: **I completely understand, but I'm glad you found the time to review! Battle scene are always my favorite scenes to fight, and it allows me to throw out things that people maybe hadn't thought of. I can get sort of violet with my fight scenes (Pokemon is the lowest rating I go for fight scenes. My Soul Eater story has some scary scence in it), So I guess I did go a bit wild with Scizor…I'm glad you liked it though! Vien…Poor child…I feel for you! TT^TT Poor, forgetful…ditzy little Xylia

**Joshua Chang: **Ew….School…Thanks for understanding though! And I'm glad you enjoyed the fluff!

**Shadowjohn101:** Congratulations again by the way (I'm sure you know what I'm talking about :P). Well, kaoru's kind of…asleep right now. "And that, Dear children, Is why we don't sneak up behind women." XD Thanks for the reviews and PM's

**Happy2Bme: **I've noticed going back a few months later and rereading my stories and essays that I get confused when I write sometimes, so I'm going to have to start really watching out for those mistakes! Thank you for pointing them out! When I start editing this story (after it's done), your reviews pointing out the major mistakes will help me a lot. I'm going to need a bunch more songs so I can find ones to fit the chapters when there's no new characters, so suggesting a few would help a ton. You don't have to, so if you can't, I understand!

**Silver Don: **I'm trying to use a few more characters than just the main ones (so I can use those instead of my OC's) and also make sure I got the personality of the OC right (by reviews from the creator hopefully). I'm also trying to think of fillers so that the plot won't be too short. I have a main plot, I just need to bulk it up. Thanks for the review! I appreciate it!

**Cooking Samurai: **Here's the next chapter :)


	10. Chapter 9: Nemo ANNOUNCEMENT

I only own my OC, Xylia Arbrun

**Zia Sapphire belongs to Burning Moon of the Sky (Previously Sapphire Light of Night)**

**Kaoru Setsuma belongs to ShadowJohn101**

**Vien Kamiya belongs to RicePaddyHero**

**Ren Di Ceilo belongs to Happy2beMe**

**Brent Stylus belongs to Reknownst**

**Chapter 9: Nemo**

Xylia ran for what seemed like forever through the darkness of the halls. Her feet slapped against the metal surface below her as her eyes darted about, looking for an exit from the metal hallway. A door, a window, anything would do, but there was nothing. Her leg muscles screamed in protest and her lungs felt as if they were about to burst, but she didn't stop.

After what seemed like hours, a door came into sight. Better yet, the word _EXIT _was labeled on it in bright obnoxious red letters. A sigh of relief escaper her lips as she slowed to a stop in front of the door. Her fingers wrapped around the knob tightly and she turned the handle quickly, making a sharp _clack! _when it smacked too hard. She flung open the door to reveal stairs. They led into a blinding white light. A draft of chilly air blew in and a few flakes of snow followed behind, drifting idly. The girl was about to take a step out into the unknown area above, when an unknown object collided with the back of her skull, knocking her down and rendered her unconscious.

Buizel flew back through the air a few feet and flipped, landing easily on its feet and recovering from its aqua jet attack. The orange weasel chattered to its trainer, signaling the deed was done. The blonde trainer looked down at the girl on the ground. Her curls spilled all across the metal floor like damp swirls of darkness. She was splayed out awkwardly at the entrance, and he felt guilty for hitting her so suddenly and not even catching her. If bruises formed, he wouldn't even be able to look at her… Brent shook his head to clear the thoughts of regret away…_ there was a job that needed to be done…_ With that, he crouched down and picked her up as gently as he could.

Not a second after he had balanced her in his arms than had something wrapped around his ankles. He glanced down and saw green vines bound around his legs. With a sharp tug, the boy was sent tumbling, his grip on the target loosening enough for her unconscious form to slip from his arms into the air. She went flying, her limp arms swaying slightly. The sickening _thump_ of her body never sounded though. Brent looked towards where she went, a few strands of his disheveled blonde hair sticking out at odd angles.

Before him stood another boy, not too tall and clad in dark clothing. Brent surveyed him silently with his reflection staring back at him in the reflective aviator glasses. His arms were curled around the girl, keeping her delicate form close to his body. His hair was messy and covering his pale face with its dark raven locks. A little green bulbasaur fidgeted at his feet. The vines that were wrapped around Brent's ankles slapped the ground in an almost bored manner.

Buizel hissed and spat at the bulbasaur, his little flippers flapping wildly with rage. The orange weasel parted his maw, showing the frost that had been gathering at his teeth. The charging beam twinkled softly with icy power, ready to fire at whim. The bulbasaur squealed in fright and quickly drew back its vines, releasing the water pokemon's trainer from his binds. That didn't stop the enraged pokemon from firing a powerful ice beam at the grass toad. Blubasaur scuttled backwards, barely escaping the devastating move.

"**Relax…you have a type advantage…and winning isn't our priority." **Bulbasaur glanced up at his trainer, his red eyes watering slightly. A small smile from the boy made it grunt in determination and glare at the pokemon across from him.

Brent had long since gotten up on his feet. Buizel stood loyally before him, his back fur rising up aggressively in a ridge of ginger. A deep hiss escaped its maw, showing its eagerness for battle.

"**You seem confident." **

"**I'm not going to lose. I won't allow myself. " **Xylia shifted and groaned in his grip. Her expression was curled in pain. **"Its not for myself…Its for her."**

"**Very well…Let's get this over with so I can go about my life."**

"**Hmph."**

Vien clutched Xylia to his chest. The moisture in her clothing and hair was beginning to seep through Vien's thin white shirt. It was warmer from her body heat, but it still was icy against his skin. The chilly breeze drafting in behind him wasn't helping matters either. The girl in his arms shivered harshly and pressed further into his chest for warmth and protection from the wind. With a deep breath, Vien called out his first command.

"**Leech seed."**

Bulbasaur nodded and the very tip of the bulb on his back opened and four little seeds were ejected out. They fell in a neat square a few feet away. Seconds later, vines sprouted and grew at an extremely fast rate, and soon the green vines were entangled in a mess of emerald leaves.

Brent looked at the ground incredulously. _That…was completely and utterly pointless… _The eighteen year old shook off the thought and took his chance to attack. **"Water pulse. Be sure to hit him hard." **Buizel nodded and opened his mouth wide. A massive blue ball began forming in his fangs, and it was growing lager by the second. Vien's eyes narrowed, wondering how he could get bulbasaur away from the attack.

"**Use vine whip to pull Buizel towards you…"**

Bulbasur croaked and produced two large vines from the little bulb on his back. They slithered towards the orange weasel like two snakes. Buizel's eyes narrowed and he released his attack. The ball of water lost the pressure that was keeping it intact as a ball; the water became a wave that was massive compared to Bulbasaur. It hit the toad-like pokemon and washed him back. Buizel smirked in self-satisfaction, but the two vines he thought he washed away wrapped around his feet. He was swept off his feet and onto his face with a resounding _crack! _of bone hitting the metal floor. He howled in pain in his high voice. He was dragged on his face, producing little cuts on his belly and maw that only further angered him. **"Ice beam on the Vines." **Buizel eagerly shot the chilly beam of ice at the vines. They froze easily and as Bulbasaur let go of Buizel, they landed on the ground with a _clink!_Buizel stepped forward aggressively, but his foot became tangled in a mass of vines. Is health was being sapped from his veins and being send straight to Bulbasaur. Buizel growls and scratched at the vines weakly.

"**I can't stay. Perhaps we can continue another day,"** Vien said as he called his Bulbasaur back into his pokeball and fled out of the door behind him, carrying Xylia, who was still limp in his arms. Brent looked from the escaping boy to his trapped pokemon, trying to decide what to do. He growled softly and kneeled down by Buizel, ripping the vines off of him. The tiny thorns on the plants cut the tough skin on his finger, drawing a bit of blood. Annoyance bit at his every fiber of being. _He shouldn't have let them get away…_

* * *

Vien emerged in the middle of a snowstorm. The cold frozen water sliced across his face, leaving little red marks on his pale skin. His nose along with his fingers that were tightly wrapped around the girl in his arms were freezing already. He took a deep breath and swallowed the chilly flakes that were blowing around him. In his arms, Xylia shivered softly. The water that was still in her dark curls was glinting unnaturally; it had froze on her. Vien brushed off as much ice as possible and took off his coat and wrapped it around her as tight as possible. She stopped shivering as much and snuggled her face into his chest unconsciously. Vien, now in only jeans and a black T-shirt, was shivering; the cold was even worse now that he lacked coverage. He trudged on through the snow though, battling the cold. He could barely see in front of himself and he didn't know where he was, but he didn't stop. The snow that melted under his step seeped into his pants, chilling him to the bone.

Soon, he was shivering violently and he had nearly dropped Xylia a few times because he couldn't keep a proper hold with his numb fingers. His eyes fluttered with weariness and he drifted in and out of sleep while he was walking He couldn't see anything infront of his face besides the harsh white snow that battered his sore muscles. His stomach growled with hunger; he hadn't even seen food since lunch that same day and it was beginning to wear him out. As he was walking, his foot caught hold of a iced rock and sent him forward into a tiny patch of grasses and bushes in the otherwise barren environment.

Vien didn't move, he just pulled Xylia into his chest and wrapped the jacket around both of them. Her warm breath brushed across his face and he shivered softly and pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her tightly, trying to keep the both of them warm. She whined softly as he put one hand on the back of her head where the buizel had collided with her skull; it must still be tender. Vien struggled to will himself up, knowing that they could die, but the promise of rest was too enticing for his body to listen to him. As his crimson eyes were about to shut, a sudden warmth approached him. He groaned softly and reached for it. His fingertips brushed warm fur. He cracked open an eye and looked up to see what it was in front of him, but before he could, he was yanked up by the back of his shirt and yanked away from the freezing girl he was trying to protect. Vien started to protest, but a blue dog-like pokemon walked up moments later. It was slim and feminine with a white diamond pattern on its sides. Two white streamers flowed out of its rump and hovered around it. It has a billowing purple mane flowing behind it. A large crystal jutted from its head and surrounded its crimson eyes. There was a small white protrusion from under its chin. It grabbed Xylia with its slender muzzle and nudged her into a secure position on its back.

The pokemon that had Vien in its jaws nudged him onto his back as well. It smelled of smoke and All Vein could see was its long plume of gray, smoke like fur that his face was pressed in. The pokemon was incredibly warm and Vien's wet clothing had started to dry off almost immediately. The heat was too enticing for him to stay awake any longer, so with a sigh, the boy faded off into sleep.

* * *

"**Iris, sweetie, go get that kettle of tea… It's starting to whistle…"**

"**Yes momma…"**

"**Good. Thank you. Go check on our other guest?"**

"**Okay."**

Vien groaned softly at the idle conversations going around him. As he reached to rub his head, the muscles in his arms screamed in protest at the simple movement. His eyes parted reluctantly to reveal bright lights around him. He squinted, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the lights. He could hear the soft footsteps of a child coming in and out the room occasionally. Another set of foot steps joined soon; they sounded awkward though, as if the person had three feet instead of two. They approached the bed he was on and Vien opened his eyes fully.

Hovering above him was an older woman, perhaps one that was reaching her late 30's. Her hair was long and dark and cascaded down her back like a shadowy river. She dressed casually in a plain white T-shirt and Jeans, but it seemed out of place on a gentle looking woman such as herself. In her long pale fingers was a black wooden cane that she leaned heavily on. _That was the third leg he had heard…_Her green eyes watched him with the gentle emerald color, but behind the motherly color was a wary look; She wasn't sure who she was standing before. Vien groaned and sat up, rubbing his temples to soothe the small headache he had. He looked at her with his crimson eyes and smiled softly, trying not to alarm the woman.

"**Excuse me….Where am I?"**

"**You're at my home in Snowpoint City. Who are you?**

"**Excuse me, Ma'am…I should have given you my name earlier. Vien Kamiya. And you are?"**

"**Sonya Setsuma. How did you find my home?" **For Vien, it felt like they were beginning to play a guarded game of 20 questions…

"**I don't exactly know how I got here…Did another person, a girl, come here with me?**

"**Yes. She is up. You were in a bit worse condition than her. She just woke up not too long ago- sweet little thing if not a little clumsy- How do you know her?"**

"**She's a friend…Is she hurt?"**

"**She was only a bit cold and wet when we got her in. What happened?"**

"**Long story...Can I see her?" **

"**If you can find her…She's been all about helping around the house. I told her to rest, but she wouldn't have it."**

"**I do apologize for taking up space…" **Vien said, looking down. In a fluid motion, he swung his legs over the side of the bed in one fluid motion. His joints popped with a resounding _crack! _He sighed at the feeling and instantly felt a little better. The boy stood and looked about.

The room he was in was small. The walls were a soft cream color and the floor was a mahogany wood. Little pictures decorated the walls, but he didn't examine them closely and just assumed they were of the woman's children. A dark desk sat against the wall and had a bright lamp on it and next to it was a small bookshelf that was crammed with books. Sonya was standing next to the door, which was a worn cream color that nearly matched the walls. She nodded her head towards the kitchen, where soft sizzles and pops could be heard. Vien walked out, nodding to the woman in thanks. She flicked her hand softly at him, shooing him to the kitchen. With a soft smile, he complied and walked towards the kitchen.

Xylia was definitely in the kitchen. Her squeals of pain could be heard throughout the house. The boy she was travelling with blinked his crimson eyes and looked in the room. She stood before a stove with the burners flaring bright oranges and blues under the pans. Her dark ringlets were drawn back in a high ponytail and her bangs were pinned back with a few bobby pins she must've borrowed. She had one finger in her mouth and was pouting and glaring at the pan. The bacon hissed angrily at her and popped more grease on her arms. She yelped and jumped back slightly, now scared that the strip of meat and fat would come back and bite her like an angry Arcanine. She glared and went to the drawer on the side of the stove and pulled out a pair of tongs instead of just using a spatula. From a few feet away, She reached out warily and snatched the aggressive meat before it had a chance it bite. With a victorious grin, she plopped the bacon, which was apparently the last strip she had made, and put it on the napkin that she used to get some of the grease out. Vien softly smiled and walked in and leaned on the counter and in a smooth motion, snatched the very strip of bacon that she just pulled off and popped the end in his mouth. That caused the girl to look at him with her heterochromatic eyes and frown.

"**That's not just for you…There's more people in this house." **She pointed to the few plates that had eggs, biscuits and other assorted breakfast items on them. Vien Blinked at the amount she made. The house could probably eat for the next three weeks and still have some left over.

"**Are you trying to feed all of Snowpoint City?"**

"**I thought I would make enough so that they could eat their fill…"**

"**You can have some, you know?" **He put two fingers under her chin and lifted it up a bit. **"Here. Try."** She blinked in surprise at him and looked at the end of the strip of bacon that hung out his mouth. She just stared for a second, having a silent debate with herself. A few seconds later, she shrugged nonchalantly and took a bite off the end of the meat. It was a bit tougher than she expected and she was stuck tugging softly on it, trying not to rip it out of her friend's mouth. Vien smiled and put his fingers on the burning strip and ripped off his half. He chewed and swallowed it quickly, leaving Xylia dumbfounded at what just happened. The meat hung idly out of her rosy lips and it looked comical.

"**Do you want a plate?"**

"**No thank you…I'm not hungry. I just wanted to sample your cooking. I need to do something." **With that, he walked back to 'his' room and sat down at the desk. He leaned back and grabbed a book that caught his eye earlier _Learning the Italian Language _by some author he didn't note. The book was a green hard cover that had the words colored in a reflective gold. It was a little under an inch thick and about six inches wide. Vien opened it up and began looking in the phrases section. He grabbed a piece of paper that was blank and a black pen. He wrote the phrase that the gym leader of Hearthome, Mitsuru had told him. _Protettori dei Deboli _he wrote in his neat script. He flipped to the P section and started looking up the phrase. He went down about ten phrases and saw it. The little print translated the words into 'Protectors of the Weak'. _Protectors of the Weak? Isn't that contradictory…? They're taking pokemon from children and adults. How could such a phrase be used for an organization that did such things. _Vien wrote the words down again, this time in English. He tapped the pencil against his thin lips and narrowed his eyes and began to map out his thoughts.

In the kitchen, Xylia was adding to her menu. She had mixed pancake batter together and started flipping the breakfast pastries. In about 5 minutes with all the burners on and frying pans on all four of them, she made roughly ten of them. She made a 'sacrificial pancake' which she always ended up burning whenever she made them. She tossed the blackened item into the trash. The smells of sugary pancakes brought all of the family to the table to eat.

There was a knock at the door and Sonya sighed, because she just had sat down and was about to get up again, but Xylia gently put a hand on her shoulder and kept her down. **"I'm up. I'll get it," **she said, skipping off to the front door happily. As soon as she got there, she flung it open with a smile. She blinked, not seeing anyone in front of her until she looked down. On the ground was the boy from before, the one that took her out to ice cream and that she punched. He was on his rump, holding his hand in pain. Xylia looked at the door and his hand and her heart skipped a beat. She got down in front of him and took his hand. **"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! This is the second time I've done that! Oh! Are you Okay?" **

Kaoru's lips twitched when she grabbed his injured hand. It had been smashed by the door when she suddenly flung it open. He suddenly realized who he was talking to and looked at her incredulously. **"What are you doing here?"**

"**I got lost…but I could ask you the same thing?"**

"**I live here…" **She paled at his words considerably and looked at him scared.

"**Oh god! I'm so sorry! Don't kick us out! I made food for everyone! My friend still might be hurt and I don't want him out in the cold because I hurt you! I'll leave, but don't put him out too!"**

"**We're out of Syrup, mommy!"**

Kaoru heard what his siblings cried and looked at Xylia. She fidgeted nervously and wiggled about as if she was the one in pain. This was a perfect chance to finally finish what he was assigned. With a soft smile, he got up and pulled her up with him. She blinked and looked at him. **"Why don't you just come with me to buy that syrup? That'll make up for it." **She nodded happily and dragged him off through the snow.

"**That sounds good! I'll be back soon, Mrs. Sonya!" **She trotted off, determined to finish her mission. Kaoru sighed and towed her towards where he wanted her to go. _This girl practically throws herself at me and begs me to take her away…I don't see how I didn't finish this earlier… _She blinked and looked at him and towards the exit of the city where he was tugging her in confusion. **"Where are we going? Isn't the store the other way?"** Kaoru thought of a quick lie to tell her.

"**We have to go to a certain one. Its outside the city, but it's the only syrup my family likes." **She nodded in understanding and let him lead her away. Just as they left the limits of the city, she towed him to the side though. He looked at her incredulously as she led him to a large block of ice. She pulled out a small chisel from her art bag that was on her hip and struck a large crack in the ice. An uneven chunk the size of Kaoru's hand fell in her palm. She softly smiled and sat down and quickly worked on forming the ice into intricate shapes. He frowned, but let her play, not wanting to raise any suspicions. She formed the ice into a little statue like a Professional and it was molded precisely in less than ten minutes.

The ice was shaped like the legendary pokemon, Raikou. Clear ice sparks flowed from the beast's ferocious mouth. His tail jutted out delicately from his rump and hung as a lightning bolt. Its 'cape' draped majestically over his back with delicate curls. His expression was twisted and angry, though it showed a delicate touch of hurt in its tiny eyes. Its massive paws had sparks dancing around them. It looked identical to the real thing. Xylia held the statue out to him. **"Here. You can have it. I don't really want it." **

Kaoru blinked, but took it, feeling as if he must. Despite it being ice, it didn't even melt in his fingers. The girl must've found one of those rare pokemon items, the NeverMeltIce that made ice type attacks stronger for some strange reason. He slipped it in his bag and towed her out farther into the icy wasteland.

A snowstorm hit just then and it sent a barrage of icy snow against their faces. Kaoru wasn't nearly as effected as Xylia was by the weather; he lived in it his whole life. His quarry though was shivering like a leaf on a windy day. Her shiny coat wasn't enough. She pulled it tighter around her and pulled her hair out of the ponytail it was drawn in. Once the wind grabbed hold of it though, it slapped her across the face roughly, slapping her freckled cheeks at mach five. She hissed softly and held her cheeks with her pale hands that were starting to turn red with the freezing air. Snow caught in her glossy ringlets and piled up in them, making them sink and straighten out slightly. Kaoru looked around for the entrance of the hideout that was hidden in the snow, but he wouldn't know where it was unless it hit him in the face. He growled lowly and tightened his grip around her wrist, causing her to protest with a small yelp of pain. **"Sorry…" **he mumbled.

"**A-are you sure we're going the right way? I can't see well…."**

"**Yeah…"**

She looked down, trusting him on his word. Her plump pink lips were now blue and were looking colder and colder by the second. Her face was whipped red by the wind and cold and her fingers were starting to turn a pale blue as well. _That wasn't good…she needed to warm up… _He looked around for any source of life or light in the barren wasteland. In the distance, he saw a flickering light through the bleak storm not too far off in the distance. With a sigh, he abruptly switched directions and went towards it. The sudden change in direction made the girl's numb feet slip out from underneath her, sending her up in the air. Her weight tugged Kaoru backwards, making him almost lose his balance. Xylia was clinging onto his hand with a shaky but taut grip. Her head was only inches above the iced over ground. Her legs were dug into the rough flakes on the ground and her pants were now soaked up to her knees. Her teeth were chattering nonstop and her nose was red with the cold. He watched her with perceptive green eyes for a moment before sighing and picking her up and holding her to his chest. He trudged on through the wintery wasteland before him in a slow, but steady pace. The orangey light began to grow in the distance and after a few minutes, it was right infront of them along with a wooden house.

The house was small, probably a lodge or run down inn that was abandoned because of the icy weather. The walls were worn and had little holes in it from the beating of the snowstorms that passed through this area. The roof had a few little shingles missing, but was intact. The door, however worn it was, looked sturdy. An old sign had collapsed in front of the entrance and was buried in snow. Kaoru walked to the door and slammed his shoulder against it with a grunt of effort. The snow that formed on the door over time shook off with the force of Kaoru shoving it. It didn't budge though. He growled lowly and put Xylia down on the ground a foot or two away. He backed up several feet from the door and with his green eyes narrowed in determination, charged for the door. Instead of hitting it like he intended to do, the door opened before he hit it and the boy tumbled straight past it and onto the floor.

He crashed ungracefully onto his face. He quickly sat up in an attempt to salvage what little pride he had left. He looked around for what opened the door, but there was nothing there. He turned, but out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a bolt of yellow dart away outside. He disregarded it for a moment and went back outside to retrieve Xylia. He reached down and picked her up gently again. He turned around and entered the house again.

A cozy little fire was lit in the fireplace and it burned merrily with a welcoming flame and the glow of the fire radiated around the log cabin. Next to it was a simple cot with red sheets that had been worn with use. With nowhere else to put her, Kaoru placed her on the sheet and tried to warm her with. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing as if she was asleep, but her breaths were quick and shallow instead of the deep and rhythmic. Kaoru looked down at her fingers and touched them with his hand; They were freezing against his palm. He frowned deeply and wrapped the blanket tightly around her. She groaned softly and curled up when the warmth hit her. Kaoru sat in the corner away from her and looked down, thinking of his situation. He has his target in his possession and she was asleep and unaware. It was nearly a perfect situation on his behalf. Guilt brewed in his stomach though; she was so horribly innocent and it made the bitter emotion rip at his insides. He got up and walked out the door to check for what had opened the door. His breath caught in his throat when he saw what was waiting outside for him.

Before him stood the massive legendary beast, Raikou. At about six-foot-three, the pokemon dwarfed Kaoru. His crimson eyes gleamed as dangerously as his massive fangs that jutted out from his maw. Though the lighting outside was dim with an oncoming storm, its bright yellow fur was vibrant against the bleak background. Its purple 'cape' flowed out of its back majestically as wind blew through it. Every detail about it was just like Xylia's ice sculpture from the stripes on its shoulders and haunches to its blue 'moustache'. He was frozen in place at the mere presence of the mighty pokemon.

They stayed in that position for over an only a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity to Kaoru. Afraid to move….Afraid to breathe…He wasn't sure what he should do. His perceptive eyes caught a little bounce of yellow from under the mighty beast. Two little Pichu's hopped out from under Raikou and into the cabin. His gaze followed the two little electric mice, and by the time they snapped back to the legendary cat, it had disappeared from his line of vision and into the blinding cover of the snow.

* * *

AND THAT'S WHERE THIS VERSION OF PURE LIGHT DIES OFF

Yes. I suck. I know. You probably have thousands of questions for Crimson such as: What's going to happen next? What'll happen to Xylia? What about Zia and all the other characters? WHY DIDN'T MY CHARACTER SHOW UP?

Well I have answers for you.

Why did I stop here? WELL..

Its because black and white used a lot of my ideas D:

I also hit the Mother of all Writer's blocks. I literally could not write anymore if my life depended on it.

SO IM GOING TO MAKE A REVAMPED VERSION OF PURE LIGHT!

It's going to be less childish and leaning towards realism instead of the traditional Pokemon storylines you see often. It'll be moved to Unova since there's more pokemon there and its newer (personally, I like sinnoh better, but the new poekon are in Unova, so I thought it would be best). Xylia is going to change. A LOT. New character as well as some of the old are going to be included and a new (better thought out) plot will be there!

You want your character in this new version of Pure Light? WELL OKAY THEN. Use this form Below and PM me your character. Any in the reviews will probably be overlooked because this story will be deleted soon after I start my new one. SO, if you would be so kind, Title your PM to me 'Pure Light OC: (insert oc Name)' This makes it easier to find for me. I'll need to be able to talk to you about your character, so keep that in mind! Without further Adieu, here is the form you should use!

Name: (First and last; middle is optional)

Age: (go Crazy. I need a lot of different ages)

Gender: (Male/Female)

Picture: (If one, just put a few spaces in there and I'll get the link)

Physical Description: (hair color, eye color, body shape, ect. Give me as long as a description as possibly :3)

Personality: (how does your character act/feel. Give me a long description for them)

History: (What made your character they way they are today? Long description please?)

Theme song: (OPTIONAL)

Pokemon Team: (1-6 please. And keep in mind that the younger kids won't have as many as the older people unless their parents gave them some or whatever. No legendaries or very unusual pokemon. Pokemon from Unova included. Include name(if any), personality, gender and species as well as anything else.)

Legendary that Relates to them most: (Please someone put Groudon or Zekrom or something else besides Lugia. Also, this isn't your favorite, this is the one that is most like your character)

Thank you for your patience! I apologize for not being able to finish this first version of PL. Look out for Pure Light: V2! I'll post on here when the first chapter is done!


End file.
